Kiss From a Rose
by highlander-bellflower
Summary: Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey... An Auron fic that roughly follows the game, but with twists. AuronOC, TidusYuna, others TBA. SPOILERS
1. Auron Mushroom Rock

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor. I realize that this first section is somewhat boring, but it's setting the scene with background information for chapters to come.  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part One  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Auron--Mushroom Rock~  
  
And the journey continued on.  
  
Thoughts plagued my mind as we trudged forward through the peaks and valleys of Mushroom Rock, silence hanging over the group like a thick storm cloud. I was glad for the silence, having grown tired of Wakka's blitzball rambling and Tidus' constant questions. It was one of the reasons why I stayed in the rear of the group, treasuring the quiet, all the while aware of how fleeting peace actually was.  
  
Everyone had their own inner demons, I was sure of it, but it was something none of us wanted to mention. Yuna, our beautiful summoner, worried over the state of Spira, her pilgrimage, Maester Seymour's sudden attention, and more, but would never openly admit it, choosing instead to keep it all inside. Tidus worried about Yuna, a little more than the rest of us, and for different reasons. Wakka's mind centered on blitzball and his duties as a good Yevonite, something I knew from experience to be a misleading hope. As a Ronso, Kimahri's mind was unreadable, but I figured he, too, had a past to keep secret. And Lulu, I knew, still mourned for the loss of her lover Chappu, and that was a pain that would take a lifetime to fade.  
  
As much as I appeared to be cold and unfeeling, I knew exactly how Lulu felt. I had been in love once, and if circumstances had been different, I would be in love still. The memory was one that haunted me, teased me with what might have been. Secretly I still longed for her, and always would with all my heart. But I was "the legendary Sir Auron." Legendary guardians weren't supposed to fall in love.  
  
I had met her here, in Mushroom Rock, ten years ago, when I accompanied Lord Braska alongside Jecht on his pilgrimage to Zanarkand. Ten years ago, she had been a light in my otherwise bleak existence, showing me more than anyone, including Braska, could ever have. I called her my love, my life, a myriad of similar things. She only gave a little laugh, and said that I was her guardian of her heart, for all time.  
  
Yes, even legendary guardians fell in love. Here, in the silence of Mushroom rock, I couldn't help but let the memories drag me back . . .  
  
***Flashback--Ten Years Before***  
  
I fell to the ground with a thud, pain searing throughout my body. My right hand lashed out in search of my katana, but all I grasped was air. The pain was causing paralysis; I must have been poisoned during the battle. I struggled to life my head to see how the battle progressed. Through my hazy vision, I watched as Braska and his Ifrit took heavy damage just as Jecht seemed to be down for the count. I had never seen, much less fought, a Garuda this large, and it clearly had the upper hand. Again I tried to sit up, to rejoin the battle, but my strength had abandoned me, and I collapsed back to the ground.  
  
Something dark streaked overhead, the blurry form joining Braska's side in the fight. Two dark-haired men approached Jecht, one with a large blade and the other with fists of steel, and began fighting alongside him. I couldn't comprehend what was happening; had someone come to our aid, or was I imagining it all?  
  
A small hand brushed back the hair that had fallen loose from my ponytail. "Shh, just relax," a gentle voice said soothingly.  
  
"I have to--keep--fighting . . ." I protested, trying again to sit up, but a pair of hands slammed into me, forcing me back down.  
  
"You're poisoned. You're not going to do yourself or your friends any good in battle."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"No buts. Here, drink this." She had a vial to my lips, and the thick liquid dripped down my throat, producing a burning sensation. I had forgotten just how much I hated antidotes. "It's not the best tasting stuff in the world, I know, but you've got to do what you've got to do, right?"  
  
My vision cleared somewhat, enough for me to see my benefactor. A woman in a long white robe kneeled beside me, her long black hair peeking out from beneath the hood she wore. Her eyes were sky blue, sparkling with innocence, and she smiled as she noticed that I was looking at her.  
  
"A white mage?" I asked, confused. What would a white mage be doing in the middle of Mushroom Rock?  
  
"Yes, a white mage." She nodded, as if in confirmation. "My name is Corone. What's yours?"  
  
"Auron." I tried to lift my head in greeting, but it felt as heavy as one of the nearby boulders, and my muscles strained with the effort.  
  
Noticing my attempt, Corone winced and said, "The antidote's not working fast enough; you must have gotten hit with a higher dose of poison than I originally thought. I'm going to cast Esuna on you, all right?"  
  
I grunted in agreement. As she murmured in prayer, I asked, "So, what's a white mage like you doing out here, anyway?"  
  
The words died from Corone's throat, and a greenish sparkling sphere engulfed me. As it dissipated, feeling returned to my limbs, and I clenched my fist in satisfaction.  
  
"We are on a pilgrimage, the same as you." Corone sat cross-legged on the ground. "We were in the right place at the right time, I guess."  
  
"Then, where is your summoner?"  
  
Corone giggled. "Helping your summoner, of course. She loves being in the heat of battle."  
  
Again I tried to sit up, and this time Corone's arm slipped around my shoulder to help me. The battle still continued ahead of me, but I could see the Garuda was weakening. The Garuda was surrounded by two aeons and three fighters, the other two men I assumed to be guardians like Corone. Braska's Ifrit was easy to recognize, but the other aeon . . . I had never seen anything like it before. The aeon resembled Valefor, only it was cast in shimmering darkness, outlined in greys, blacks, and silvers. There was a power to this aeon that Braska didn't have, as if this summoner had a darker spirit. I was tempted to ask Corone why, but the words eluded me, and I stayed silent.  
  
Before our eyes, the Garuda collapsed, transforming into a thousand pyreflies. The man with the blade sheathed his weapon, while the other man clenched and unclenched his fists. Jecht cheered in celebration, and I winced with shame. Both summoners dismissed their respective aeons and turned to join the group. It was then that I realized that this was no ordinary summoner.  
  
She wore a tight-fighting black coat with a plunging neckline and buttons down to her waist, at which point the coat flared out and cascaded to the ground. The dress she wore underneath was a bright sky blue, matching her eyes perfectly. Her hair was gathered in a high ponytail, forming a raven waterfall down her back. She and Corone shared the same face--identical twins, they had to be--but she had something deeper, darker, just beneath the surface. The staff she carried was blue and silver, an elaborate design of knots and turns at the top, and she held the weapon with such grace that she seemed to be a dancer among the aeons. In that moment I knew I was attracted to her, to the depth that no other summoner had ever had.  
  
Snippets from her conversation with Braska floated to my ears as Corone helped me to my feet. "Thank you for coming when you did," Braska was saying, bowing to her in prayer. "Praise be to Yevon."  
  
"Praise be to Yevon," she answered, her voice low and melodic as she bowed in return. Leaning against Corone, I found myself lost in that voice, that beautiful sound. "It was our pleasure to help you."  
  
"And for that we are grateful. You, too, are on your pilgrimage, my lady?"  
  
"Yes, although I had not expected to encounter travelers such as yourselves." She glanced at Corone and I, and our eyes met for the briefest second, and she smiled at me. Mentally I kicked myself for being so easily swayed by her charms; I had not been trained to act like this. "Do your guardians require care?" she asked, both to Braska and to Corone. "My twin is a white mage and could be of great help."  
  
Corone shrugged as she let me go, joining her sister. "Auron here will be just fine," she said, "nothing a few potions can't handle."  
  
The summoner smiled. "That's good. Should you need anything else--"  
  
Standing behind her, the man with the fists encased in steel rested his hands on her shoulders. "We should get going," he said, his violet eyes unreadable.  
  
"Ziletto, will you stop acting like my guardian and just be my big brother for a change?" The summoner brought one hand to her temple, but did not shrug away from Ziletto's gloved hands.  
  
"He's got a point, though," the swordsman agreed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his green eyes flashing. "The fiends are rampant today. It's best to keep moving. Unless you think your black magic and summons will keep away all of the fiends."  
  
Black magic . . . so that was why her Valefor seemed so dark. Most summoners, Braska included, were priests, white mages, or both. This summoner, as a black mage, was something unique indeed, and I found that to be intriguing.  
  
Meanwhile, Corone was laughing. "Of course she does, Othello. Even when we were little she was always the one to go exploring and wanted to do everything on her own. But I concur--we should keep going. Djose's waiting . . ."  
  
With a sigh, the summoner nodded, her hand falling to her side. "All right, all right, we'll go. I'm sure that we'll run into each other again, Lord . . ."  
  
"Braska," I supplied, cutting into the conversation. It was rude, I knew, but I had to talk to her face to face, I had to hear the words spoken just for me. "You still haven't given us your name, Lady."  
  
She smiled, her sky blue eyes locked with mine, and in that instant I knew everything--my interruption, the battle, Braska's pilgrimage, even life itself--was suddenly worth the effort.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I shook my head and readjusted my katana's position on my shoulder. That was ten years ago, now, and the memories still haunted me. My body ached for her presence, longed for her touch. It had been ten years . . . I missed her.  
  
In my mind, I was such a sap. No better than Tidus was now, with his growing love for Yuna. The only difference was that I kept it hidden inside, where no one knew it existed. Except for her, of course . . .  
  
Gazing back over the party, I was glad to see that nothing had changed while I was distracted by memories. The silence still lingered, everyone preparing for Operation Mi'ihen in their own way, and I should have been doing the same. Memories, like everything else, had their own place and time, and I would worry about them later.  
  
Still, if I listened carefully, the wind seemed to whisper her name . . .  
  
Katralina . . .  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please read and review! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
  
And I'm pretty sure that the potions and spells don't work quite as they're described, but I think I can take a little artistic license there. 


	2. Auron Djose

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
Part Two is another "setting the scene" chapter with more background information, but the story is starting to progress, I promise. ^_^  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Two  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Auron--Djose~  
  
Operation Mi'ihen was, needless to say, a disaster.  
  
The mere thought of the incident left a sour taste in my mouth. Countless Crusaders and Al Bhed had given their lives in an attempt to defeat Sin, and the Maesters of Yevon wrote the entire thing off as if it never happened. I had to admire the cause, and the reasoning behind it. I couldn't bear to see another summoner die to bring the Calm, not after what happened to Braska.  
  
But in the end, Yuna's pilgrimage continued on. The surviving Crusaders were scattered along the Djose Highroad, every one regretting their participation, mourning their losses. Yuna, as a summoner, did what she could to help, soothing the living and sending the dead, but the stress was starting to take its toll. She needed--we all needed--a well-deserved rest.  
  
"Hey, Auron," Tidus began, falling into step beside me, "can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
I shrugged. "If you want."  
  
"Have you noticed that Yuna seems . . . worn out? Like she's walking in her sleep?" Tidus fiddled with his necklace, staring down at the ground.  
  
"We're all worn out." Behind my collar, I smirked. It would be just like Tidus to focus only on Yuna, completely and utterly obvious to everything else. "It's been a while since we've had a proper rest, and the travel through the Mi'ihen Highroad and Mushroom Rock as well as Operation Mi'ihen took a great toll, on Yuna especially."  
  
"Then, shouldn't we stop now?"  
  
Shaking my head, I answered, "No. It's easier now for us to head to Djose and rest at the inn there." In spite of myself, I smirked again. "Unless you really want to spend the night here, where more of the former Crusaders can easily approach us."  
  
Tidus made a face. "You've got a point there, Auron. Hey, Wakka!" he called, rushing back to the front of the group, no doubt to talk about blitzball strategy or something equally mundane.  
  
Watching him go, I was glad for the conversation to end. Tidus meant well, to be certain, but I was too weary from lack of rest and strain from battle to have the patience for him. All I wanted was a warm bed to sleep in and silence to go with it.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of walking and battling fiends, we arrived in the quiet village of Djose. Small animals scurried at my feet, brushing against the hem of my pants, and I tried my best to ignore them. I was glad that at least some things in Spira had remained the same.  
  
As we walked into the center of the village, the rock casing surrounding Djose Temple splintered into large chunks, held together by bonds of lightning. Tidus took a step back, his hand on his longsword, clearly startled.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
Wakka chuckled, and Yuna gave a small smile. Lulu simply shook her head as she explained, "Another summoner is addressing the fayth."  
  
"You mean that building is Djose Temple?" Tidus' grip on his sword loosened.  
  
"Precisely." Lulu turned back to face the temple, her part in the conversation ended.  
  
"We should greet the summoner inside," Yuna suggested, meeting Tidus' gaze.  
  
Agreeing, I said, "Yes, but you should not address the fayth until morning." Seeing the protest in Yuna's eyes, I added, "Receiving the aeon will take a lot out of you, and it is best to be well rested."  
  
Scratching his head, Wakka added, "Sleep sounds good, ya?"  
  
"It's settled, then. We'll say hi to the other summoner and then head back to the inn. Come on, let's go!" Putting away his sword, Tidus all but bounded into the temple. With a hint of a smile on her lips, Yuna was quick to join him. The rest of us followed a few seconds behind, perhaps in acknowledgement of the budding lovers' desire to be alone.  
  
Upon walking into Djose Temple, the memories came back once again . . .  
  
***Flashback***  
  
We entered the temple just as the party was leaving the Cloister of Trials. Katralina walked down the stairway, flanked by Ziletto on her left and Othello on her right. Each brother had an arm around her waist, as if they were afraid to let her go. Corone walked behind the three of them, clasping her twin's staff protectively, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Auron, isn't that your summoner-chick girlfriend?" Jecht commented, raising one eyebrow.  
  
I slapped Jecht's arm with my free hand. "This is a place of worship," I said through clenched teeth, "and you would do well to remember that."  
  
Jecht made a sour face, but thankfully said nothing more.  
  
Meanwhile, Braska greeted, "Lady Katralina, it is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Katralina managed a weak smile; I could see tiredness and weariness written in her sky blue eyes. "As it is ours, Lord Braska," she answered.  
  
"You have already prayed to the fayth, I take it?" Braska waited just beyond the stair, and I remained one step behind him, slightly to his right. It was a proper place for a guardian to be, and besides, it gave me a good look at the black mage summoner who captured all of my attention.  
  
She nodded. "It takes a lot out of me, I'm afraid."  
  
"Exactly. That's why we're taking Kat back to the inn to rest," Corone explained, "only she's being stubborn as usual."  
  
"I am *not* being stubborn." Despite her weakened state, Katralina's comment was sharp and to the point. As she spoke, she went to take the last step off the stairs, but tripped instead pitching forward towards the ground.  
  
Instinct pulled me to jump to help her, but her brothers reached her before I did, holding her while she regained her balance. Jecht barked out a laugh, and Braska smiled.  
  
Smirking, Othello commented, "So, Kat, what was that about not being stubborn?"  
  
A small droplet of sweat traced a line down Katralina's cheek and slender neck. "I hate you," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"You can hate him at the inn." Ziletto's voice was stern; there would be no arguing with him. "Please accept our apologies, Lord Braska, for making such a hasty exit. My sister is in no condition--"  
  
"I hate you, too, Ziletto," Katralina interrupted, in a voice so serious that it made me want to burst out laughing. It took all of my self-control to curb the impulse. "Lord Braska, please feel free to join me at the inn later," Katralina continued, "after you've prayed to the fayth, of course."  
  
"Of course." Braska bowed to her in prayer. "Until then."  
  
"Until then." She nodded in acknowledgement, her arms wrapped around her brothers' shoulders.  
  
I felt more than saw Katralina's gaze upon me as she walked past. Something in her eyes said, "I'll be talking to you later."  
  
She had no idea how much I wanted that to happen . . .  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I snapped back to reality at the sound of Yuna's voice, as she spoke to the male summoner next to her. His name, I learned, was Isaaru, and his two guardians were his brothers. I was reminded of Katralina and her guardians; the bond of siblings added another layer to a summoner's pilgrimage, another layer of pain at the end of the journey.  
  
Only half listening to the conversation, I overheard Isaaru mention High Summoner Braska as his inspiration, his reason to journey. Braska would have been honored to be such a role model, only he was not alive now to realize his impact. Just one more regret on my ever-growing list . . .  
  
The group was growing fidgety; Tidus' foot was tapping nonstop and Wakka had started tossing his blitzball back and forth. Even the unreadable Kimahri seemed a little anxious to leave the temple. Yuna would rather let Isaaru talk all day than seem rude by interrupting him, but kindness had its limits, and Yuna was only starting to learn that.  
  
So, laying my free hand on Yuna's shoulder, I said quietly, "Yuna, it's time."  
  
Isaaru looked startled, and Yuna smiled with gratitude. "Sir . . . Auron?" he asked. "You are guarding Lady Yuna?"  
  
I nodded curtly, not feeling the need to explain my promise to Braska. "We should be going now."  
  
"Yes, of course." Yuna bowed to Isaaru, who promptly bowed back. "I was glad to make your acquaintance, and I'm sure we'll meet again."  
  
"I'm sure of it, Lady Yuna."  
  
Without another word, I turned and walked out of Djose Temple. Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri followed; Tidus hung back, I assumed to talk to Yuna. I knew she would be safe with him, Jecht's son and Braska's daughter . . . the picture-perfect portrait of young love. It made me sick.  
  
And it made me think of Katralina.  
  
Sighing to myself, I entered the inn and claimed the first available room as my own. The innkeeper nodded to me, acknowledging me as one of Yuna's guardians, and her silence pleased me. I was sick of the explanations, sick of the lies, sick of it all. Maybe with a well-deserved rest, my patience for life would return.  
  
The room was small but comfortable, with only a bed, chair and end table for furniture. There was a small mirror above the table, but otherwise the walls were bare. It suited my mood and personality perfectly; a warrior monk did not need anything more than the bare essentials.  
  
One by one I removed my bulkier items of clothing. I undid the clasps of my belt and placed it on the chair along with my sake jug, my katana propped against the wall next to the chair. My boots I kicked into a corner, not caring where they landed. I took off my heavy red coat and collar, draping them over the back of the chair. Finally I removed my sunglasses, my last line of defense against the world. Anyone who saw me now would see only a fallen man, not a legendary guardian.  
  
Before lying down in bed, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the small mirror. It was something I often avoided; the graying hair and unshaven face were not qualities of my appearance I particularly admired. But the scar . . . a scarred face for a scarred man. Deep down, it all made sense-- life did have a sense of irony.  
  
Grunting at my image, I laid down, eager to leave this world behind and enter the realm of dreams . . .  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Try as I might, I could not fall asleep.  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed, thoughts running through my mind. Thoughts about the pilgrimage, the black mage summoner, even whether or not Jecht's Zanarkand really existed--I thought about it all. Apparently the same problem plagued neither Braska nor Jecht; Braska slept in silence, while Jecht's snoring could be heard through the walls. It seemed as if I was the only one cursed with a conscience, an overactive mind.  
  
As much as I worried about the pilgrimage, a part of me--a very large part of me, I was starting to realize--centered on Katralina. I couldn't get the image of her out of my mind. The way she looked as she walked down the stairs, the way the sweat glistened along her face and neck, the way she still had grace in a state of weakness . . . she was truly beautiful. And the way she looked at me as she left led me to believe she might feel the same way about me. There was no way for me to be sure, and it was driving me absolutely crazy.  
  
In the darkness, I sat up and put on my boots. Maybe a little walk beneath the stars would be enough to clear my mind and find some peace. I didn't bother to tie my hair back into its customary ponytail, only shrugging into my red coat as I walked out of the room.  
  
The soft crackling of burning wood greeted me as I entered the lobby of the inn, a place I expected to be deserted at this late hour. Someone had started the fireplace, casting a warm glow over the room. I walked cautiously, not knowing who I might find.  
  
She was here, as if she was waiting for me to arrive.  
  
I drew a sharp breath, almost choking on the air, and stumbled into the room.  
  
Katralina looked up from where she sat curled up on the couch by the fire. Her hair was still pulled up, but her black coat was unbuttoned, spread out across her legs like a blanket. She looked less intimidating now, as if the summoner in her had faded away, but no less beautiful. A small, almost timid smile graced her lips as her eyes met mine.  
  
"It's Auron, right?" she asked, her quiet voice almost blending in with the night.  
  
"What?" Flustered, I pulled my coat tighter around me, cursing my sudden lack of communication skills.  
  
Katralina chuckled. "Your name," she repeated. "It's Auron, isn't it? A guardian of Lord Braska?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, yes, I'm him. Auron. One of Braska's guardians." Vainly I wished my coat had pockets, so I could hide my shaking hands from her sight. "Please forgive my intrusion, Lady--"  
  
She held up a hand to silence me. "Please, don't call me Lady. Not here, now here," Katralina said. "Call me Katralina, or Kat even, I don't mind."  
  
Slowly I inched closer to her, afraid that if I did something wrong she would disappear, fading away like a pleasant dream. "How about I meet you halfway and call you Katra?"  
  
It was a weak attempt at a joke, and I hadn't expected her to take it seriously, but the smile across her face widened, becoming more real. "I'd like that." She paused. "You can join me if you like," she offered, motioning to the seat next to her. "I promise I won't bite."  
  
"Well, as long as you promise." I moved to sit beside her, sensing that she was becoming more comfortable with my presence as I was becoming more comfortable with hers. "So, you can't sleep either?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"I'm not sure, exactly," Katralina admitted, smoothing out a fold in her coat. "I was here talking to Braska for a long while, and when he left . . . I just had no inclination to leave. This is a good place for me to think."  
  
"Braska was here?"  
  
Nodding, she answered, "Yes, but he left at nightfall. He said he wanted to be well-rested for when he takes the Trials in the morning."  
  
"You've been alone since then?"  
  
"It's not so bad, once you think about it. I'm surrounded by my family all the time. I love them to death, don't get me wrong, it's just that I need some time alone, you know?" She shrugged, then added, "Besides, I have you to keep me company now. What would I have to complain about?"  
  
Her comment brought a smile to my face, and I laughed. "You flatter me, when I should be flattering you."  
  
A deep red crept into Katralina's cheeks. "Don't say that," she protested, "just because I'm a summon--"  
  
Now it was my turn to silence her. "I say it," I explained solemnly, "because you are a beautiful woman who deserves to be flattered." The confidence in my words surprised even myself; I didn't know I could express an opinion like that so openly, without even thinking about it. A change of subject was needed, and fast. "So . . . what did you and Braska talk about?"  
  
"Our pilgrimages, mostly." She brushed the end of her ponytail away from her shoulder and over her back. "We discussed our reasons, our experiences . . . even our guardians."  
  
"I certainly hope Braska said good things about me."  
  
"What, you doubt your summoner?"  
  
I threw my hands up in mock protest, and Katralina laughed. "No, no, you don't understand, I trust Braska completely. It's just . . . I want to know what he said."  
  
"All right." Katralina shifted, so that she faced me fully. "He said you were a former warrior monk."  
  
Grunting, I retorted, "Former is the key word in that sentence."  
  
"He didn't tell me why." Her tone of voice was neutral, as if she wanted to know the reason, but respected that fact that it was my decision whether or not to tell her. That fact in itself spoke volumes to me, showing that not only did Katralina respect me, she saw me as her equal.  
  
It was a moment before I answered. I could feel her eyes on me, merely waiting, accepting my silence. "They wanted me to marry the daughter of the high priest," I told her, unable to keep the bitterness from creeping into my voice.  
  
"Did you love her?" Katralina asked softly.  
  
"Love her?" I snorted. "I didn't even know her."  
  
"So you said no."  
  
"And paid the price."  
  
In a move that surprised me, she laid a hand on my arm. Her touch was warm, but it sent shivers down my spine. "Do you miss it? Being a warrior monk, I mean?"  
  
I shrugged. "Sometimes. But guarding Braska, I feel as if I've got a purpose. After . . . I'm not sure what I'm going to do."  
  
"Well, Yevon is corrupt," she said, her bitterness matching my own. "The priests have all the power, and the people meekly follow. They're too afraid of what will happen should they ever decide to think for themselves."  
  
"That's a strange opinion, coming from a summoner. Why did you decide to journey, anyway?"  
  
Katralina's hand dropped from my arm, and she turned back towards the fire. During her silence, I studied her lit profile, trying to read her thoughts from the soft shadows on her face, but she still remained a mystery.  
  
"Braska travels because he wants to rid the world of Sin," Katralina finally began, still staring into the flames. "He journeys because he feels that, as a summoner, it is his duty to fight Sin. He wants to bring peace to all of Spira, because he knows the people long for the Calm."  
  
Surprising even myself, I reached out and held her hand in both of my own. Her hand fit mine perfectly, and I didn't want to ever let her go. "You don't feel the same way?"  
  
"It's an ideal, Auron. I can't say that I totally disagree, but I can't say I totally agree with Braska either." She laughed, a sad, cynical sound. "He's a better soul than I am. I wish I could fight for an ideal. My reason is . . . personal."  
  
She paused, and I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes met mine, and even in the dim light I could see the glimmer of tears. "Sin made my niece an orphan. She was only five years old when her parents died," she said quietly. Then, her voice falling to a whisper, she continued, "Sin killed my big sister. Sephi meant the world to me, because we were always exactly alike, even though there were ten years between us. And now . . . Lulu's growing up to be just like her, and it breaks my heart to know that she'll never know what a great woman her mother was."  
  
Slowly, Katralina's other hand joined mine, and she gripped them both tightly. "I was always a black mage who had the summoner's gift, and I never thought much about it. But when we lost Sephi . . . I changed my mind. That was seven years ago. I'm going to get my revenge on Sin . . . because no family should go through what mine went through."  
  
I let go of her hands so I could wrap my arms around her, pulling her towards me so her head rested against my chest. I was acting on instinct, just doing what felt right, and I was more than surprised that she didn't pull away. Instead, Katralina leaned into the embrace, her arms winding around my waist, her fingertips playing with the ends of my hair. Closing my eyes, I rested back against the couch, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. I had never been this close to a woman before, and her mere presence was intoxicating. My fingertips wandering up and down her spine, I knew I had found something special, and I knew she felt the same. The curiosity, the tension between us had been growing since our first meeting at Mushroom Rock . . .  
  
"Auron," Katralina murmured, propping her chin up on my chest.  
  
"Katra," I answered, just as softly.  
  
She smiled. "I didn't think you'd actually call me that."  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."  
  
"Auron...don't let this end here. I won't be able to handle it if you do."  
  
My hand sneaked up her back to rest against the side of her face. "I won't," I whispered my promise, "because my heart won't let me."  
  
All I could see was the outline of her silhouette in the fading firelight. My mind knew that this was crazy--Katralina was a summoner and destined to give her life to defeat Sin; I was a guardian to another summoner. By all rights we should end this affair before both of us were hurt.  
  
But my lips could find hers, and that was all that mattered . . .  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Moaning, I rolled over in the bed. Why did the past have to haunt me so? While my love for Katralina would always stay with me, my mind knew that there was no way we could be together now. But my heart refused to listen, and my pride refused to admit it, so I was left to suffer in silence. Katralina, if she was here, would have known how to soothe away my fears, my thoughts, my problems with her touch. Even now, ten years later, her kiss still lingered on my lips.  
  
But I was still alone, and I knew that, if I walked out into the lobby of the inn right now, only my memories of Katralina would be there to greet me.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Is there a fireplace at the Djose Inn? Better yet, is there an inn in Djose at all? Who knows? There is now ^_^  
  
Hope you guys like it, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! 


	3. Lulu Guadosalam

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
Yay, the story is progressing! ^_^ I'm so happy, I could cry.  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Three  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Lulu--Guadosalam~  
  
There was something wrong with our current situation, only I couldn't put my finger on exactly what.  
  
All six of Yuna's guardians waited outside of Maester Seymour's manor, restless, almost as if the fate of Spira was about to be decided. The silence was tense, everyone occupied by their unspoken opinions about the situation. Even Rikku, the outspoken Al Bhed girl, kept to herself. Only Tidus felt the need for conversation, roaming from guardian to guardian. I indulged him out of boredom, but at the same time his . . . diverse background gave him an entirely different outlook on the pilgrimage. Sometimes, Tidus' positive point of view was just what I need to put my thoughts in order.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
Mentally, I mulled over the changes in just the past day. First, there was Lord Jyscal's mysterious appearance as we left the Farplane. His sudden death had been the sole reason his son, Seymour, had become a Maester of Yevon in his place. What message, what reason could he have from beyond the grave? The dead did not wander Spira, much less without a purpose. A feeling in the pit of stomach said that Lord Jyscal's reason might unravel the entire situation.  
  
Second, there was the matter of Maester Seymour. Being half human and half Guado, he was already in a unique position in Yevon's eyes. But now . . . every time our party encountered him, my feelings towards him grew more and more uneasy. Maester Seymour had granted us access to Mushroom Rock during Operation Mi'ihen, but he almost passively supported the use of machina-- forbidden by Yevon and unheard of for a Maester. Then his sudden marriage proposal to Yuna--I could longer comprehend what his motives might be. I could respect his position as a Maester of Yevon, but Seymour himself . . . I was starting to have my doubts.  
  
And finally, there was one aspect of the pilgrimage I hadn't counted on at the beginning of the beginning of our journey.  
  
Tidus.  
  
He was in love in Yuna; it was written in his eyes every time he so much as glanced at her. And Yuna, it seemed, was beginning to reciprocate those feelings. Love was dangerous feeling to have on a pilgrimage, especially falling for the summoner. Tidus had no idea what would happen when Yuna called the Final Aeon, and none of us felt cruel enough to tell him.  
  
I told him that I didn't care if Yuna married Seymour or not. "As long as the pilgrimage continues, either way's fine," I said. Tidus seemed to be hiding his concerns, his doubts. Maybe it was because he knew that, whatever happened, it would be Yuna's decision, and he, like the rest of us, would have to respect it. Or maybe it was because he knew I wouldn't be very sympathetic towards him.  
  
What Tidus didn't understand was that my stoic nature was a defense mechanism, protecting my emotions from the outside world. I wanted Yuna to marry for love, not so that the rest of Spira could celebrate her wedding. But at the same time, I wanted Yuna, who was practically my little sister, to avoid the pain that love could bring. Her heart was too fragile; she was already falling head over heels and was completely oblivious to it all. Someone had to guard her heart, and I wasn't sure if I--if anyone--could do that.  
  
So how could I explain to Tidus the damage he could inflict, when he too was blinded by love? How could I explain the feeling of having your heart torn from your chest by a single word? How could I show him how it felt to realize that your last words to your love were said in anger, how it felt to realize that there was no way to go back in time and fix your mistakes? I couldn't put my feelings into words, not even for myself, much less for him.  
  
Of course, it didn't help that Tidus looked like Chappu. I managed to avoid comparing the two, but I couldn't help thinking of Chappu every once in a while.  
  
Chappu was Wakka's younger brother, the first person to see through my cold exterior and into my soul. He always said that I looked grumpy, but he couldn't say it without smiling; he couldn't look at me without desire in his eyes. We were perfect together, proving that opposites did indeed attract.  
  
When he told me that he had joined the Crusaders, I was livid, especially since his first mission would put him into direct contact with Sin. "If I fight Sin now," Chappu had said, brushing his fingertips across my cheek, "then you will never have to. I'm doing this for you, Lu, I'm doing this for *us*." Still, I refused to concede, not willing to let him go with a fight.  
  
The last time I ever saw Chappu, he and Wakka were fighting just outside the village. Wakka wanted Chappu to carry the sword he bought him, to pray before he left, to uphold the traditions we had been raised with. Chappu adamantly refused. He could be stubborn at times, but I loved him for it, and through my anger and my silence I wished him well.  
  
So I watched him go, knowing that we would be married when he returned.  
  
Only Chappu never came back.  
  
And so my love became just another casualty of Sin, alongside what remained of innocence.  
  
I never fully recovered from the blow, but I did have people to support me. Wakka and Yuna had been like siblings to me; we all mourned the same loss. Then there was my family, the aunts and uncles who raised me when my parents died. Without them, there would have been no way I could have moved on.  
  
If it was possible to say that I had moved on, because my feelings still hadn't changed. I loved Chappu, and I always would.  
  
My thoughts wandered from Chappu back to Tidus and Yuna. Tidus was in the same position now that I was then, in love with someone who had chosen to die for a belief. That was Yuna's destiny, the path she had chosen, and she would follow to its end. As her guardian, I would remain by her side until the very last. What the two of them decided to do with the time given to them would be their decision, not mine.  
  
So why did I try so hard to keep them apart? Didn't Tidus and Yuna deserve to be in love just like anyone else? I wanted to keep them from pain, but in doing so I also kept them from bliss. I was bitter and cynical about love, and it was carrying over into all aspects of my life.  
  
Sighing, I brought one hand to my temple. As I did so, a warm hand fell on my bare shoulder and a heavily accented voice whispered in my ear, "Hey, Lu, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Wakka." I rested my hand atop his and gave it a small squeeze. "Really."  
  
Wakka crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't lie to me, Lu. You got something on your mind." He tilted his head to the side, as if he was trying to get a better look at me. "Come on, let's talk somewhere quiet."  
  
"Yuna will be joining us soon," I reminded him, "and we should wait for her."  
  
"We'll see her when she comes out, ya?" Taking my hand, Wakka pulled me away from the group, albeit a bit roughly, and up to the bridge to the Farplane. From this vantage point, we could see the entire party as well as Seymour's manor. I felt removed from all the madness of the pilgrimage, but for once, I didn't feel alone.  
  
Letting his fingers dangle over the railing, Wakka glanced over at me. "So, what's on your mind, Lu?"  
  
I forced my arms straight, gripping the railing until my knuckles turned white. "Yuna is falling in love with Tidus," I said flatly. I had to make my point as blunt as possible.  
  
"And Tidus is fallin' for her." Wakka slammed his fist on the cold metal. "I told him not to do this before we even left Besaid. I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Well, Yuna has never been one to listen to reason." In spite of myself, I smiled; Yuna was known for her kindness, but also for her unrelenting determination. "It's not like we could really stop them if we tried. But still . . . I can't see them do this. Especially when..."  
  
His hand held mine, and I was amazed to note the calluses on his hands from the years of playing blitzball. Then, another realization hit me: Wakka had never held my hand for the sake of holding my hand before. "Maybe we shouldn't try," he said quietly. "You were in love once. You remember what it feels like."  
  
My fingers were intertwined with his . . . I told Tidus that love needed more than just getting along to work, but I never thought . . . "Don't talk to me about love," I said, venom from my pain almost dripping from my voice. "You know better than anyone how I felt after Chappu . . ."  
  
To be honest, I fully expected Wakka to let go of my hand from the violence in my voice. Instead he squeezed it tighter, whether in sympathy or something more I couldn't be certain. "I've been thinking about him lately, too," the blitzball player admitted. "But no more sad thoughts today, ya? Today should be a happy one."  
  
"Ah, yes." I turned my attention back to Seymour's manor below us. "Yuna is in love with one of her guardians and yet has received a marriage proposal from a Maester of Yevon. I'm sure she's *very* happy right now, Wakka."  
  
Wakka's eyes narrows, and his voice dropped to just above a whisper. "You . . . don't like Maester Seymour?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
"And you do?" I fired back, and from the flicker of acknowledgement in his eyes I knew he agreed. "There's something going on here, but I'm not sure what. But I think it was something to do with Maester Seymour's proposal and Lord Jyscal's appearance on the Farplane."  
  
"You don't want Yuna to marry him?"  
  
"I want Yuna to marry when she's ready, not the first guy who proposes, Maester or not." Shaking my head, I gestured to our friends below us. "This is something that affects the entire party, I think."  
  
Drumming the fingers of his free hand on the railing, Wakka mused, "Lulu, didn't your family come out to the dock before we boarded the S.S. Liki to say goodbye?"  
  
"Yes, everyone came . . ." I was confused; what did my family have to do with the situation? All of my aunts and uncles had experience as guardians, granted, but nothing quite like this. "I don't see where this is leading."  
  
"Didn't one of your aunts offer to be Yuna's guardian if she was needed?" Wakka looked hopeful, his expression open and his thoughts easily readable. "Maybe we should take her up on it, ya?"  
  
It was a moment before it all came together in my mind. My aunt *had* made such an offer, directly to me instead of to Yuna herself. "Promise me, Lulu," she had said, staring into my eyes, "that if anything arises and you need help, you'll send for me." Her voice had been deadly serious; she never said anything similar when I left on my previous two pilgrimages.  
  
She was the one who taught me everything I knew of black magic; some of my earliest memories were of her showing me how to light the kitchen stove without striking a match. Over the years she had become more like a sister than an aunt; we shared generally the same temperament and interests, and I told her almost everything. If there was anyone who could shed light on this situation, it would probably be her, and she was a good guardian to boot.  
  
I turned to Wakka and opened my mouth as if to say something, but the words froze in my throat. For a brief, fleeting moment, I saw a little bit of Chappu in Wakka's eyes, something I hadn't seen since Chappu's death a year before. It made me think that the two brothers weren't as different as I had always believed, and that maybe Wakka . . . His hand tightened in mine, and he took a step closer . . . I couldn't breathe, my mind was racing . . . what exactly was going on here?  
  
A door slammed below us, and faintly I heard Yuna's voice address the other guardians. The moment broken, Wakka stepped back from me, almost reluctantly letting go of my hand. Hesitantly, I released my grip, wishing vainly that I could understand what had transpired between us.  
  
Nodding to the others, I managed to say, "Join them. I'll send the message."  
  
Wakka grinned. "Be quick, ya?" he said, winking as he turned and walked back to the others.  
  
"Where do you need the message sent, Lady Guardian?"  
  
The voice came from behind me, and I whirled around to see a small Guado standing behind me. He was dressed in a blue uniform, and he held a stylus in one hand and a pad in the other, waiting to transcribe my words.  
  
"To the isle of Besaid," I told him.  
  
He made a note on his pad, then asked, "Who is the recipient and what do you want the message to say?"  
  
"Send it to the former Lady Katralina, and tell her that her niece Lulu has sent for her. We'll meet in the city of Bevelle."  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: See, I told you that the stories were going to intersect! Please read and review! 


	4. Katralina Besaid

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
Yay, the story is progressing! ^_^ I'm so happy, I could cry.  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Four  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Katralina--Besaid~  
  
It had been a long time since I took a good look at myself in the mirror.  
  
Most of the time, I didn't like what I saw.  
  
I sat in front of my vanity, brushing my hair, just staring into the mirror blankly. Many of the huts in the village couldn't afford to have such a luxury, seeing as a vanity would take up too much room with a crowded family. But I was a spinster, a loner. What I sacrificed in companionship and love, I gained in space and loneliness. It was an unfair trade, but I was not one to let my unhappiness show.  
  
On the outside, many people would say that I was beautiful. My raven hair reached down to my waist, with only a few strands of gray to give away my age. My skin was porcelain white, making the darkness of my hair stand out even more. I was 32 years old, the wrinkles not yet showing in my face, only a few crow's feet at the corners of my eyes.  
  
My eyes... it was there that I felt my beauty ended. Once, a long time ago, my eyes sparkled. The bright blue had captured the essence of the sky, and the sparkle came from a star ensnared by love. That was ten years ago... I was happy then, finding a peace I never had growing up in Besaid. It all started when Auron came into my life...  
  
Mechanically I smoothed the brush through my hair, staring blankly at my reflection. Now my eyes were hollow and empty, the sky blue dulled by pain. My greatest happiness was also my greatest loss, and the entire story was written in my eyes, for all those who knew to look for it. If eyes were truly the windows to the soul, then I had the most expressive pair in all of Spira.  
  
Staring into the mirror, it was as if I was staring into my past...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Why are we waiting here, Kat?" Ziletto asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His metal-gloved hands glittered in the sunlight. "We're all here, and we should get going."  
  
I bit my lip and glanced back towards Djose Temple. Braska was addressing the fayth this morning, and of course his guardians had to go with him. The temple had already given its blessing--the shattering rocks woke me from my sleep--but the party had yet to emerge from the temple. I couldn't leave, not without at least talking to him...  
  
"I think she's got something on her mind. Corone, what do you think?" Othello's green eyes sparkled; he knew just what to say to push all of my buttons.  
  
"I'm not sure." Giggling, Corone clasped a hand over her mouth. "Maybe our little Kat has a secret..."  
  
"Little? You're only five minutes older than me, Corone, so I wouldn't be talking." There was no real threat in my voice; my mind was elsewhere, and all three of my siblings knew it.  
  
No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but think about Auron. If I concentrated, I could still feel the pressure of his arms around my waist and the feather touches his fingertips left up and down my back. He tasted like sugar and spice, safety and danger, a flavor I was dying to have again...  
  
We spent all night in the lobby, lounging in each other's arms, talking and watching the smoldering fire. I told Auron almost everything about me, about my childhood in Besaid, about my niece, about how losing Sephi changed my life forever. Auron, in turn, described his life as a warrior monk for me, the years of intense training, the years spent locked away from the world. There was a distant tone to his voice, as if he was speaking about someone else, telling a story that happened long ago.  
  
"Braska removed me from all of that," Auron had said huskily, his face close to my ear. "And now... I could never go back, knowing what I do."  
  
"And what is that?" I answered, resisting the urge to laugh as his breath tickled down my neck.  
  
"Because I know you, that's why." He was grinning as he kissed me, and I couldn't contain my laughter any longer.  
  
As a summoner, I knew that I didn't have the luxury of falling in love. We were Spira's light and hope in the face of Sin. Summoners lived for the people, not for themselves. But I didn't become a summoner to please a world full of strangers, I did it to honor Sephi's memory. And if I was going to give my life to defeat Sin, then I was going to enjoy life while I had the chance. All I wanted was to be in love with a man who loved me back, for however long I had left. It didn't seem like too much to ask.  
  
Sometime before dawn, I drifted to sleep in Auron's arms, listening to the soft bass of his heartbeat. When I awoke, I was back in my room, alone, but there was a note on my pillow. It was from Auron, apologizing for his departure, saying he had to accompany Braska through the Cloister of Trials in the temple. "I'll meet up with you afterwards," he wrote.  
  
Only now, Ziletto waited impatiently, tapping his foot at the entrance of Djose. Ziletto, the oldest and therefore the leader of our family, just as Sephi had been when she was alive. Ziletto, who had no idea what had happened last night, much less approve of my actions. I had to find a way to stall him just a few minutes more, so Braska could finally leave the temple...  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a cloaked figure with an elaborate headdress emerge from Djose Temple, followed closely by a tanned man with a tattooed chest and a red-robed man with a large sword. Recognizing Auron from a distance, my heart skipped a beat, and I quickly said to my siblings, "I'll be right back. I, uh, think I left something at the inn."  
  
"Kat, we can't wait all day!" Ziletto protested, but his words slowly diminished in volume as I lifted up the hem of my coat and dress, almost flying down the path to the temple. I was beyond caring about offending him; he'd know soon enough, and he most certainly wasn't about to stop me.  
  
Somehow I managed to come to a graceful stop in front of Braska and his guardians, meeting Auron's gaze as I did so. A smile lit up his hazel eyes, traveling all the way down to his lips. It took an extreme amount of effort on my part to resist the urge to run right to him, throwing myself into his arms.  
  
"Lord Braska," I began, bowing to him in prayer, "I trust your journey was successful?"  
  
"Yes." Braska bowed back to me, and it was easy to see how exhausted he was. "But now I am as drained as you were."  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility, as you and I both know." I was scrambling for words now; I could feel Auron's gaze upon me, and all I wanted was to be with him.  
  
Braska's eyes, however, were sparkling. "Yes, but I know something else as well." Leaning close to my ear, Braska whispered, "Be careful with Auron. I wouldn't want to see his heart broken." Pulling away, he turned to the other guardian and said, "Come, Jecht. Let's leave these two alone."  
  
Smirking, Jecht punched Auron in the shoulder and raised one eyebrow. Auron, in turn, broke my gaze to glare at him, his brows lowered in a challenging stance. The other man shrugged, undaunted, and followed Braska to the inn.  
  
Laughing I asked, "Do you always have such a problem with your fellow guardian?"  
  
"Jecht," Auron said solemnly, "is a moron."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to know you think so highly of him." I watched as a smile spread across Auron's face, making him seem more charming than he already was. His sense of humor was a rarity, I could already tell, but he had opened his heart to me, and I knew I could tell him anything. I had Auron's trust, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.  
  
Taking my hand, Auron led me to a small bench outside the front door of the inn. "Come on, we can talk over here," he suggested.  
  
As soon as we both sat down, I found both of my hands gripped tightly in his, my eyes lost in his hazel gaze. A feeling of comfortable contentment washed over me, and I wished I could stay with Auron for hours on end, ignoring the fates that insisted upon tearing us apart.  
  
A lump formed in my throat as I thought of my pilgrimage and the pain my death would bring Auron. It wasn't fair to him to let this relationship continue; it wasn't fair to me to end it before it began. I shook my head, deciding to live for the moment, for the moment was all I had.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you," Auron murmured, bringing my hands to his lips to kiss them.  
  
"Ziletto said that we have no reason to stay in Djose." My heart was breaking; I moved closer to Auron, so I could rest my head on his shoulder. "But I have a reason, just one he doesn't understand."  
  
Auron chuckled. "Your brother takes the logical route," he said, letting go of my hands so he could wrap his arms around my shoulders. "He sees that this is totally insane--"  
  
"But you and I decided to ignore all that," I finished for him, looking up at him. "We're still here, together, and I won't have it any other way. I couldn't leave without seeing you again, because I had to know--" I paused, searching for the right words. "I had to know if this was going to continue. Because if it's not, then I'll leave my broken heart behind--"  
  
The feel of his hand against my cheek silenced me. "Those were my thoughts exactly," Auron whispered, his eyes searching mine. "But I told you last night that my heart won't let me let you go, and I meant every word I said. I don't know where this is going to take us, but I'm going to see it through, with you, and I promise not to break your heart." He smiled and added, "As long as you promise not to break mine..."  
  
"I could never bring myself to do it." I tightened my arms around his waist. "Auron...thank you. You've given me so much..."  
  
"No, thank you." He leaned down to kiss me, brushing his lips against mine, a strand of dark hair falling free of his ponytail and softly touching my face. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the kiss, basking in the emotion I had found. I never wanted to leave this spot, knowing that here I was special, and my pilgrimage only led me to my death...  
  
Someone giggled behind me, and I heard Corone say, "See? I told you Kat had a secret."  
  
"Is this what she forgot at the inn?" Othello added, amused.  
  
Auron and I quickly pulled apart, and I turned to see two of my siblings standing behind us. Corone was laughing, one hand over her mouth and the other clutching her stomach. Othello grinned, his arms crossed, his eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Othello drawled, walking towards us. "You know Ziletto's not going to be happy with this. He'll go on a tirade about how you don't have time for romance and blah, blah, blah..."  
  
"Yeah, but Ziletto's never happy about anything. He didn't like Kat's decision to pilgrimage either and now he's all involved with being a guardian," Corone added. "He'll get over it. He always does."  
  
I stood up, brushing some dirt off my long coat as I did so. Auron hovered behind me, clearly unsure what to make of the situation. I myself didn't know if I should be angry, upset, or both. "What are the two of you doing here?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.  
  
"Checking up on you, what else?" Smirking, Othello walked over to us and looked Auron up and down. Undaunted, Auron met my brother's gaze. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Auron." He glanced at me, and I smiled to reassure him. I trusted Othello, and I knew that, whatever he was planning, it wouldn't be too drastic. Besides, I would rather have Othello talk to Auron than Ziletto.  
  
"How about you and I have a little talk, Auron?"  
  
While Othello pulled Auron aside, Corone grabbed my arm and asked excitedly, "Kat, why didn't you tell me something happened between the two of you?"  
  
I shrugged. "When was I supposed to do that? This is the first time we've had five minutes alone all morning."  
  
"Still, you could have told me. You know, whispered it in my ear or something." My reflection paused, biting her lower lip as she thought. "Do you like him, Kat?"  
  
Glancing over my shoulder at Othello and Auron, I watched their conversation for a minute. My brother had a hand on Auron's shoulder and was talking expressively. Auron looked as if he was explaining something, but not like he was perplexed or stressed by the conversation. If Auron could hold his own with Othello, he could probably handle Ziletto as well... and if he could handle my family, then we could handle anything together, I was sure of it. It was a touching moment, realizing that Auron and I had a future together, however brief my role as a summoner might make it.  
  
"Yeah, Corone," I said quietly. "I do. More than you'll ever know."  
  
"And does he make you happy?"  
  
"I wouldn't be with him if he didn't."  
  
Smiling, Corone hugged me and said, "Then that's all that matters. As long as he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." Pulling back, she added, "Of course, I'll support you no matter what."  
  
"Thanks, Corone."  
  
The conversation between Auron and Othello ended, and Othello walked up to me. "I'll explain the delay to Ziletto," he offered, "and you enjoy your time with him."  
  
Auron joined me and held my hand, smiling. "So, I take it that he passes your inspection?" I asked my brother, knowing in my heart that I neither wanted nor needed his opinion; I would stand by Auron because I chose to, not because he gave his approval.  
  
"He's a good guy," Othello said, grinning. "I've got to admit, Kat, you've got great taste in men. Of course, he already knows that if he hurts you in any way, I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Trust me, he made that *quite* clear." Auron winked, and I laughed. "Not that I needed someone to say that to me."  
  
"Of course not. If you ever hurt me, rest assured that I don't need my brothers to defend me." I smiled at Auron, letting him know that, while I was being serious, I was being lighthearted as well. "Othello, you don't have to explain it to Ziletto. We should probably tell him ourselves."  
  
Climbing up the hill to where Ziletto was waiting, Othello shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Consider it my apology for interrupting the two of you. Come on, Corone, let's leave the lovebirds alone." He paused at the top of the hill, turning back to face me. "What do you want me to tell him, Kat?"  
  
My eyes met Auron's, and my answer was decided. "The truth. We have nothing to hide."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The eyes in the mirror filled with tears, and I forced myself to look away. Once I was happy and in love, but that was ten years ago. Now I was alone, empty, numb. Love was an emotion I was sure I would never feel again.  
  
Auron was gone, and there was no way he was coming back. The logical part of me knew that I should have moved on years ago, but my emotions still lingered, haunting my dreams, plaguing my thoughts. And so I remained in the house we were to share, living a lie and avoiding the truth my heart knew all too well...  
  
"Kat? Kat, are you home?"  
  
Deftly, my fingers swept up my hair into its usual high ponytail. Tying it in place, I answered, "You can come in, Corone, my door's always open for you."  
  
The flap of my tent opened, letting in a ray of sunlight. Corone entered; she was my identical twin, only her eyes were still sparkling with life, and mine had died with love gone cold. "Kat, why do you keep it so dark in here?" she chastised lightly as she opened the curtains of the little hut.  
  
I let a small smile drift across my lips. "Maybe I live a darker life than you."  
  
"That's no reason to stay shut up in a hut with no light." Satisfied with the condition of the room, Corone sat on my bed, right next to my vanity. "What's going on?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as if she was studying me. "You're sad, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
No matter how hard I tried, I could never hide my feelings from my twin sister. "It's just the same as always," I told her, stealing a glance at my reflection. "It's nothing new for you to be concerned about."  
  
"It's about Auron, isn't it?"  
  
Hearing his name out loud made me flinch involuntarily. I didn't need to answer her question; Corone already knew that she was right. My entire family knew of the pain I had went through, and how my heart was in pain still.  
  
"It's been ten years, Kat," Corone said quietly, reaching over to cover my hand with her own. "No one is going to blame you for moving on."  
  
"You never forget your one true love." I shook my head, watching the raven waves ripple in the mirror. "Think about it. What would you do if you suddenly lost Jacan?"  
  
The mention of her husband made Corone blush, but then fear and horror crept into her sky blue eyes as the meaning of my words sank in. She and Jacan were a good match; they had been married for eight years and had two children together. She would be lost without him, just as I was lost without Auron.  
  
Her had slid away from mine. "Then I would mourn him forever, just like you do," she whispered.  
  
"So you understand."  
  
"Yes, but just because I see your point of view doesn't mean I want you to stay here, shut away from the world. You have to live your own live--"  
  
Corone was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the wall. We both looked up at the same time to see a stout man in a blue uniform standing in the doorway of my hut. Smoothing out a fold in my dress, I stood to greet him. "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"I bear a message for the former Lady Katralina," he said. It was then that I noticed the folded piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"That would be me." I stood up a bit straighter and was not afraid to meet his eyes. "Who is the message from?"  
  
"The Lady Guardian Lulu." He handed me the message, then bowed in prayer. "Good day, Ladies."  
  
Nodding to him, I opened the message with a flick of my wrist. The words were simple and brief: "Your niece Lulu has sent for you. She will meet you in the city of Bevelle." I read the message once, twice, turning the paper over for more, but there was nothing.  
  
My sister laid a hand on my shoulder. "What did Lulu say?" she asked, sounding curious more than anything else.  
  
In one fluid movement, I folded the message back and dropped it on my vanity. "Lulu wants me to join Yuna's pilgrimage," I said keeping my voice even.  
  
Lulu was my niece, but when her mother Sephi died she became so much more. She was my niece, my sister, and my daughter all rolled into one. As she grew older, she became my apprentice as well, having a talent for black magic unlike any I had ever seen. If Lulu said I was needed on the pilgrimage, then I would offer my services as a guardian. I trusted her judgment, and Lulu would not have sent for me if the situation was under her control.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do?  
  
"Join the pilgrimage, what else?"  
  
She shook her head adamantly. "Kat, that's crazy. You can't just up and leave-think of all you'll be leaving behind."  
  
"What, this?" I gestured to the emptiness of my hut, the light Corone had brought with her. "Save for you, your children, and our brothers, I have very little to keep me in Besaid. I have no reason *not* to go, and it's not like I'm never coming back."  
  
Brushing past Corone, I reached for my black sack and began to pack what items I would need. Some clothes and some food, potions and antidotes for when the fiends got the upper hand, Gil to pay my way at inns and shop-- only the utmost essentials. A pilgrimage was not a leisurely journey; I knew that fact better than anyone. From my closet, I pulled out my familiar long black coat, the one that had served me so well on my own pilgrimage. I slipped the coat one, relishing in the way the fabric cascaded to the ground.  
  
"Even if you were going to join them, surely they've gotten to Bevelle by now," Corone protested as I packed. "They're not going to wait forever for you."  
  
"I can get to Bevelle in three days, four at the most." Clapping my hands, a black moogle doll sprang to life, jumping down from its shelf and into my arms. I patted its head lovingly before turning back to Corone. "A boat leaves for Luca at dusk. I'll ride a chocobo to the Moonflow, and once I'm over that the palace is only a few hours' walk through Macalania Woods. Besides, Lulu sent the message from Guadosalam. I'm sure I have plenty of time."  
  
Biting her lower lip, something she did only when she was nervous, Corone suggested, "Still, if you're going to go, at least take one of us with you-- "  
  
"No, Corone." My voice was soft, but I knew she would understand. "You have a family and a husband now, and Othello's too much of a ladies man to abandon his women on a whim. And Ziletto has become so involved with the temple that he can't abandon his responsibilities either. I can go--I have to go."  
  
Satisfied with my supplies, I slung the sack over my shoulder and gave Corone a quick hug. "Lulu and I will be back before you know it," I told her. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I won't let this pilgrimage end like mine did." I refused to say goodbye; goodbyes were shallow, merely words of comfort and nothing more.  
  
As I walked out of my hut, Corone called out behind me, "Why are you doing this, Kat?"  
  
I paused in the doorway. "Because maybe I need something to live for."  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long between updates; finals have been a pain in my arse. Please read and review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Tidus Bevelle

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
I'm *SO* sorry about the long time between updates. Illness, finals, and the holidays happened and... you know. So hopefully this update will be enough to satisfy you all.  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Five  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Tidus--Bevelle~  
  
When my friends and fellow guardians finally told me what happened when a summoner defeated Sin, I didn't believe them. I didn't *want* to believe them. I didn't want to accept the fact that it had been Yuna's decision to become a summoner, that she had chosen her own fate. I didn't want to see her journey end this way, not when I kept telling her all the great things we could do afterwards...  
  
No, I could not--would not--let Yuna die to defeat Sin. I gave my word to her uncle Cid that I would find another way, and I promised myself the same thing. She meant too much for me to let her go without a fight.  
  
My feelings for Yuna went deeper than I initially realized, than I had ever thought possible. At first she was just another pretty girl, and pretty girls were a dime a dozen back in Zanarkand. But traveling with her, seeing the pain and sorrow she hid so well, coming to know just how determined she was to defeat Sin despite what it would cost her... It was then that I realized that Yuna was more than a pretty face. Beauty on the outside was easy to find, but beauty on the inside as well was something truly rare.  
  
I had to tell Yuna how I felt, because all we had was here and now. The knowledge that time was running out on us was killing me, slowly eroding my heart and mind away into nothingness. Everyone else--Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Auron, hell, even Lulu, in her own way--wanted to find Yuna because they were her guardians and she was their summoner. I wanted to find her so I could hold her in my arms and never let her go.  
  
We stood on the outer deck of the airship, Yuna's six guardians, watching the city of Bevelle quickly approaching us. Behind us, a thick trail of smoke hid what was left of Evrae, the guardian of Bevelle, marking our trail. The airship had sustained heavy damage in the battle, and the deck started to list as a result. I held my position, knowing in my heart that it would take a lot more than this to keep me from getting to Yuna.  
  
"This baby's not gonna hold together for much longer!" Cid's voice shouted from the airship's intercom. It was amusing how he still managed to be gruff while clearly worried. "I don't know how much closer I'll be able to get you!"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Rikku called back, off to my left. "Just get us as close as you can!"  
  
My eyes narrowed as I watched the center of Bevelle fill our view. A large number of people had gathered in the square, underneath white banners and decorated with--flowers, maybe? I thought I saw Grand Maester Mika standing at what seemed to be some sort of altar. Two processions led to the altar, one from each side. Warrior monks were escorting a figure in white from one side, and a robed figure with large, blue, spiked hair from the other. Wedding bells rang overhead...  
  
Suddenly the realization hit me: Bevelle was celebrating a wedding, and Seymour wasn't dead, which left his bride to be...  
  
"What the hell?" I blurted in spite of myself. "Yuna's marrying Seymour?!" My mind was racing; she'd never agree to something like that, not after what happened in Macalania. We *killed* Seymour--how was he still alive?  
  
Wakka took a step back in shock. "But Maester Seymour is dead, ya?"  
  
Lulu shook her head. "Look for yourself, Wakka. The wedding bells prove it-- that really is Yuna down there."  
  
"But Yunie wouldn't *really* marry Seymour, would she?" Rikku asked, fear creeping into her voice and swirling green eyes.  
  
To my surprise, it was Kimahri who answered. "Yuna want to make wrongs right. Marry Seymour, send Seymour."  
  
"That sounds like something Yuna would do," Auron commented, glancing over at the wedding below us. "Sin may have brought her to Bevelle, or she might have been captured, or she might be here by choice. We simply don't know."  
  
"But we're all Yuna's guardians, right? And that means we'll stand by her no matter what, right?" I pumped my fist in the air for emphasis, my heart pounding in my ears. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but I knew I would do whatever it took to get Yuna back.  
  
"Yeah!" Rikku cheered. "We can't let Yunie marry the bad guy, can we?"  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Wakka sputtered, "But he's a Maester, ya? We can't just interrupt a Maester's wedding."  
  
"I think we've moved beyond interrupting, Wakka," Lulu said dryly. "The fact of the matter is that Yuna needs us, and as her guardians, we'll be by her side."  
  
"All right, let's go!" Grabbing my longsword confidently, I shouted to Cid, "Any chance you can land this thing? We've got a wedding to crash!"  
  
It was a moment before Cid answered, and the intercom system was full of static when he finally spoke. "The engine's shot, kid," he shouted, his voice coming through in random bursts. "If we land, we'll never be able to get out of here."  
  
I couldn't leave what remained of the Al Bhed society in the hands of Bevelle's warrior monks, who would kill the so-called heathens on sight. "Don't worry about it," I called to him. "We'll find another way. Rikku, got any ideas?"  
  
The girl looked back and forth for a few moments, the two braids in her hair moving with the breeze. "Hey, Dad," Rikku pondered, "you don't suppose we could... slide down the landing gear, could we?"  
  
"Landing gear?" Wakka still looked confused; the color in his face still hadn't returned. "I don't get it."  
  
"The first part of the landing gear is these two long cables that latch onto the ground." Rikku gestured expressively with her hands, her excitement almost pouring off of her in waves. "Normally they would pull the airship to the ground so we could land. But if we don't pull the airship, we could just slide down the chords and bam! We go straight to Yunie!"  
  
"And straight into battle." Auron readjusted his katana's position on his shoulder. "Unless anyone else has a better plan, I say we do it."  
  
"That settles it, then. Cid!" I shouted back to him. "Let's go save Yuna!"  
  
There was a lot groan from the airship, followed by a hissing noise as two silver cables shot out from beneath the deck we stood on. I watched in twisted awe as the ends of the cables dug into the ground, scattering the people.  
  
"I can't keep this here for long," Cid warned, his voice sounding strained over the intercom. "Kid... be careful, and good luck."  
  
"Thanks." I threw my shoulders back in a last ditch effort to appear confident. "All right, let's go!" With a flying leap, my feet met the right cable, and down I went.  
  
The first sensation I was aware of was the sense that I was flying. The wind flowed through every strand of my hair, and I couldn't stop the grim from engulfing my entire face. Had the circumstances been different, I would have really enjoyed myself.  
  
Then I became aware of the sparks flying in all directions from the soles of my shoes, and then I noticed the balls of fire aimed directly towards us. The Bevelle sentries had noticed our not-so-subtle entrance, and apparently they weren't too happy with those not on the guest list. Beneath me, the cable started to wobble and shake, moving dangerously close to its counterpart and I was forced to somersault from one cable to another to keep from falling to my death on Bevelle's stone walkways. I could think of many other places I'd rather die than in the heart of Yevon during a Maester's wedding.  
  
I heard more than saw the cable breaking, Bevelle's onslaught finally paying off. The loud popping sound pushed both fear and adrenaline through my veins, and I leapt the last ten feet to the ground, knowing that the cable could no longer hold me. From the thuds that echoed behind me, five in all, I knew the others had landed safely. Whether or not we were safe, however, remained to be determined, and I had to force my head up to look.  
  
All I saw were warrior monks. Lots and lots of warrior monks.  
  
And all of them carried weapons.  
  
The odds just kept getting better and better...  
  
Rising to my feet, I grasped my sword with both hands and shouted behind me, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I think we'll manage," Lulu answered dryly, her belts chiming softly as she stood.  
  
"Good, because we've got one hell of a fight ahead of us!"  
  
Suppressing a grimace, I rushed forward to greet our first wave of warrior monks, Auron and Rikku on either side of me. Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri brought up the rear; the last thing we needed was to be completely surrounded. As if the monks themselves weren't bad enough, soon strange machines joined them, making the battles twice as hard.  
  
Each one of us fought to the best of our ability, secretly afraid of what failure might mean. Rikku used frag grenades to destroy the larger machines, while Auron's katana rendered the strongest monks useless. At my back, I could hear Kimahri's and Wakka's battle cries as well as Lulu's sarcastic remarks as she cast her spells. Still, try as we might, for every monk we killed and machine we destroyed, two more quickly filled the gap. It was a never-ending battle, but I couldn't give up, not when Yuna depended on us.  
  
In between waves of battles, something strange caught my eye. The next walkway over, monks were fighting, but I couldn't see why. One monk fired a ball of flame, only to be neutralized by a strong blizzard spell. Someone with the ability of black magic was fighting to the altar, but who?  
  
Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of the fighter, a woman certainly older than myself, but not like the old lady who despised me in Besaid, keeping me away from Yuna. She wore a black coat, unfurled behind her in the wind, the blue dress beneath it simple yet elegant. Her dark hair was swept up into a high ponytail and danced around her face and back. She reminded me of an older version of Lulu; the same deadly grace seemed to radiate from her. A black moogle sat in her arms, solemnly watching his master at work.  
  
Lulu, too, noticed the woman's presence. Leaning over the edge of the walkway, Lulu shouted, "Aunt Kat! Aunt Kat, is that you?"  
  
The woman's head snapped up. "Lulu!" she called back, her voice darker than I had imagined. "Lulu, are you all right? What's going on here?"  
  
"It's a long story--" Lulu went to say more, but Auron's hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
"We don't have time for this..." Auron's voice trailed off as his eyes drifted to the woman's face. For what seemed to be the longest time, the two just stared at each other, as if the rest of the world ceased to exist. His one good eye widened behind his sunglasses, and I made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Katralina?" he asked, his voice filled with awe. "Katra, is it really you?"  
  
"Freeze, you traitorous scum!"  
  
In the span of a few minutes, maybe less, we had become surrounded by warrior monks, all with their weapons trained on us. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Lulu's aunt Katralina was taken by force, three monks holding her and dragging her towards the altar. I refused to lower my sword; I hadn't been defeated yet.  
  
From the group of monks, Maester Kinoc stepped forward, head of the Crusaders and another passive supporter of Operation Mi'ihen. My blood started to boil, and my grip tightened on my sword.  
  
"What an unexpected surprise, traitors here in Bevelle," Kinoc mused as he circled the group. "Plus, the addition of the former summoner Katralina is interesting to say the least. I didn't know you still talked to her, Auron."  
  
"Leave her out of this," Auron growled protectively, making me wonder how the two knew each other. Auron wasn't protective over just anyone.  
  
"Her actions today have made her as much of a traitor as you are." Turning to the guards, Kinoc commanded, "Take their weapons. Maester Seymour wants them alive... for now."  
  
Angrily, the monk closest to me ripped my sword from my grasp. Rikku cried out as they took her claw, and I could only imagine her pain. With much poking and prodding, we were taken to the very center of Bevelle, where we had prime seats for Yuna and Seymour's wedding.  
  
I had to admit, Yuna was absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. The white was the perfect compliment to darken her hair, the boots and gloves seemed so perfect, and the dress hugged the curves of her body. I felt a pang of jealousy, wishing I was the one who stood beside her, instead of that... that... that *cretin* Seymour...  
  
"Dearly beloved," Mika began, "We are gathered here today..."  
  
Yuna shook her head, fear filling her beautiful blue and green eyes. She couldn't do it--she didn't love Seymour!  
  
Then, I noticed her true reason: Yuna gripped her summoner's staff tightly, as if preparing for battle. My eyes widened, and my heart leapt into my throat with hope. In one action, Yuna could end it all, and we could all get out of here.  
  
Seymour simply smiled. "A play at marriage, merely for a chance to send me?" he asked, amused. "Lady Yuna, I thought I knew you better than that. You see, if you send me, then your friends will be killed."  
  
The monk behind me aimed his weapon at the back of my head, and I tried my hardest to remain calm. I had to stay confident for Yuna's sake; if she saw us slip, then she would fall as well.  
  
Her grip on the staff loosened, and the staff clattered to the ground, falling down the stairs to rest at our feet. "Yuna!" I cried, but the feel of the nozzle of a weapon in my hair silenced me, and to my horror the wedding continued on.  
  
Through my anger and rage, I watched as Yuna was forced through her wedding vows, grimacing more and more with every word she said. There were tears in the corners of her beautiful eyes, one blue and one green. All I wanted was to hold, to take her away from all of this, to tell her how I felt...  
  
And then came the kiss.  
  
That horrible, disgusting kiss...  
  
I couldn't look at them; my stomach turned, and I found myself staring at Yuna's hands, clenched into graceful fists of frustration. Beside me, I heard Rikku give a little cry of protest, followed a few seconds later by Wakka's own gasp of defeat.  
  
"What chance do you think we have of getting out of her?" Wakka whispered, just low enough so only us guardians could hear him.  
  
"It's Yuna's decision now," Lulu's aunt Katralina murmured from where she was held between Auron and Wakka. "If she can give us an opening, we'll take it."  
  
As their lips parted, Seymour turned away from Yuna and gestured toward us with a simple flip of his hand. "Kill them," he said nonchalantly, as if ordering the murder of seven people was an everyday occurrence.  
  
My body reacted instantly to his words, straining against the warrior monks who held us in place. My eyes met Yuna's, and I saw fear and grim determination written there. She wouldn't let Seymour go through with it, not if she could find a way to stop him. I had to trust her with my life, otherwise I was as good as dead--literally.  
  
Slowly, Yuna backed away from the wedding altar where Seymour and Mika stood. Both of the Maesters had their eyes fixed upon our impromptu execution and hardly noticed her departure. Bumping Rikku's arm with my elbow, I gestured my head in Yuna's direction, as if to tell the young Al Bhed to pay close attention to her cousin's movements. Rikku nodded once in acknowledgement, and her eyes never left Yuna's face.  
  
"Any last words before we kill you, traitors?" Kinoc asked, a smug look on his face as he moved to stand in front of us.  
  
"Nothing I'd care to waste on the likes of you," Katralina spat, almost sneering, like she was determined to be defiant to the last.  
  
Kinoc smiled. "You know it's nothing personal, really--I'm just following the rules."  
  
Katralina smiled back, and it was one of the most dark, almost demonic expressions I had ever seen. If I were Kinoc, I would have turn and run from her. "Now is not the time to pretend like we're friends, Kinoc," she said, her voice deadly serious. "If you're going to kill us, be done with it already. I'm sure you have *other* pursuits that require your attention."  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Turning to his warrior monks, Kinoc ordered, "Fire on my mark. One..."  
  
I could feel the muzzle of the weapon pushing away strands of hair on the back of my head...  
  
"Two..."  
  
The weapon made a sickening click...  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Yuna's scream penetrated the dead silence Kinoc's countdown had created. She stood a few steps away from the edge of the platform, the city of Bevelle below. Everyone in attendance turned to look at her, Maesters and monks included. The weapon fell away from my head, and I breathed a small, secret sigh of relief.  
  
"Stop this," Yuna repeated, calmly and confidently. "Kill them... and I'll jump." She took a step backward, as if to make good on her threat.  
  
"That is insane, Yuna." Seymour walked towards her, holding a hand out to her, but she took another step back, defying his efforts. "If you jump, you will die. It won't solve anything."  
  
"It will keep you from having a bride," Yuna answered, without fear, without intimidation, "and you'll no longer have a summoner to bring you to Zanarkand."  
  
Fear pulsed through my veins, even more than when I had faced the prospect of my own death a few minutes before. I could not--would not--let Yuna sacrifice herself so the rest of us could live. There had to be another way...  
  
Looking up, Yuna's eyes met mine, and she smiled. "Believe," she said, her words bypassing Seymour's presence between us, as if her words were meant for me and only me. "Don't worry, I can fly." With that, Yuna gracefully stepped from the edge, leaving only scattered feathers from her wedding dress.  
  
Fighting the urge to scream, I pushed my way past the surprised warrior monks to the edge of the bridge. I watched in horrified amazement as Yuna fell, her arms slowly opening wider and wider. There was no way she would be able to survive the landing...  
  
Suddenly a pink and purple circle of symbols radiated from her body, and I realized exactly what was going on. Yuna was a summoner; when all else failed, she could always call on her aeons. Sure enough, Valefor swooped down from the sky and sailed beneath her, catching her in a bed of wings.  
  
A sparkling explosion of black magic went off behind me, and I heard Lulu cry, "Aunt Kat, are you crazy? Aunt Kat?" I turned to see Katralina in a heap on the ground, having disabled her captors as well as herself in a single hit.  
  
Rikku pulled something out of the pouch at her hip and shouted, "Hang on, guys!" With one more explosion, the area surrounding us began to fill with a thick heavy smoke.  
  
"What was that?" Wakka asked, sounding a bit confused. For a devoted Yevonite, the past few days had been particularly rough on him, with killing Maester Seymour, being branding a traitor, then stopping his wedding and almost being executed.  
  
"An Al Bhed smoke bomb!" Rikku was too busy making sure her claw was properly in place to look up. "Come one, we've got to go get Yunie!"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Auron gently lifted Katralina into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. There was a tenderness to him that I hadn't seen in the ten years I'd known him; I'd never imagined Auron to have a softer side. Retrieving my sword, I tried not to look at Auron as I pondered aloud, "Yeah, but the question is, where did Yuna go?"  
  
"Yuna go to one place," Kimahri said, hoisting up his lance.  
  
"The temple," Lulu finished.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" I glanced from guardian to guardian, hoping for some sort of response. When none came, I shrugged and cried, "Come on, Yuna's waiting for us!"  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: I realized some of the dialogue is a little skewed; it's been a while since I played through the wedding scene, so I only had the cut scenes to rely on. Let me know what you guys think!  
  
And, some review responses:  
  
cool-kitsune: My story is one of your favorites? I'm touched, more than you'd ever believe. I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
The Pezman: Hey, I was a lonely 16-year-old too, back in the day. And forgive the typos, please.  
  
Dib Magician and Dreamwriter of Hope: Thanks for reviewing more than once, I really appreciate it.  
  
Megan McGory: I love you, sis. You know that. And I love the fact that you love my story. ^_^ 


	6. Katralina Bevelle

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
I'm trying to get these updates up as fast as I can, but I'm not always successful, so I apologize in advance. And I hope you all like the description here; it was a rare moment of true inspiration and I'm proud of how it came out. It's one of my favorite scenes so far in the story. ^_^  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Six  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Katralina--Bevelle~  
  
My first thoughts upon fading in and out of consciousness centered on the explosive pain in the back of my skull. True, I had inflicted the damage myself; a low level blast of Ultima hadn't seemed like a bad idea at the time, but I was regretting it now. I could only hope my actions had given Yuna and her guardians the distraction they so desperately needed.  
  
But my headache was not only caused by my physical injuries. There was a myriad of thoughts plaguing my mind, everything I hadn't had the time to sort through since my arrival in Bevelle.  
  
To say the least, I had not expected the holy city of Bevelle to be in the middle of a grand celebration; immediately, I knew something was going on. The warrior monks were out in full force, in full ceremonial dress, and the people were all a chatter. A local street vendor excitedly told me the news- -Seymour, the newest Maester of Yevon, was marrying Lady Yuna, Spira's darling summoner.  
  
The news stunned me; Lulu would have told me about the marriage in her message if she had known. Plus, there was no sign of Yuna's guardians anywhere in Bevelle, and I knew my niece would never leave her summoner by choice. Something was wrong with this wedding, and I had every intention of finding out what.  
  
All I wanted to do was find Yuna prior to the wedding and talk to her, to find out what was going on. For all I knew, there was a good reason for all of this, and my fears were baseless. I had to do something to make the sickening, gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach go away.  
  
As it turned out, I had arrived in Bevelle a day too late, but just in time to witness the beginning of the wedding procession. So, I tried to do the next best thing: stop the wedding.  
  
Only I hadn't expected so much resistance from the warrior monks. When they fired upon me, I had no choice but to fire magic back at them. In the eyes of Yevon, it was traitorous. In the eyes of everyone else, it was self- defense.  
  
Then, as if my situation couldn't become more complicated, the completely unexpected occurred, something I could have never prepared myself for.  
  
I saw him, just one walkway over.  
  
And he saw me.  
  
Our eyes met, and all I could do was stare. His hair was graying, and a high collar and sunglasses hid the majority of his face from my view. But his crimson coat and katana were just like I remembered, and from the way he looked at me, he must have seen something familiar as well. Then, I could have sworn I heard him say, above the noise of the monks, "Katralina? Katra, is it really you?"  
  
That rich, deep voice, and the fact that only one person in all of Spira had ever called me Katra... I knew who I thought it was. And I also knew that it was impossible for him to be here, in Spira...  
  
He couldn't be here.  
  
He couldn't be the same man.  
  
He couldn't be my Auron.  
  
My Auron was dead. He died in my arms ten years ago, on the slopes of Mount Gagazet. This wasn't him, only a look alike, a fake. I wouldn't let myself believe otherwise.  
  
My Auron was dead... and also unsent. I hadn't been able to bring myself to do my duty as a summoner, a fact I still struggled to live with. In theory, the unsent eventually became fiends to haunt the rest of Spira. But if Auron had somehow escaped such a fate... what if...  
  
Moaning, I raised a hand to my forehead, as if doing so would block out some of the pain my thoughts would bring. Thinking and daydreaming wouldn't help me right now; I had more pressing matters to contemplate-- specifically, how to get out of Bevelle without being killed. There was no time to ponder the what ifs and possible outcomes, no matter how tempting it may be.  
  
"Aunt Kat, are you all right?" Lulu's voice came from somewhere to my left, and I felt a small hand cover my own.  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes, and Lulu's face came into focus before me. Her glowing red eyes were filled with worry, bringing back images of her mother Sephi, caring for me through my childhood illnesses. Over her shoulder, Wakka paced back and forth, glancing in our direction every few seconds. I smiled, touched by their concern.  
  
"I'll be all right, Lulu." My eyes drifted closed, and I drew a deep breath before opening them again. "And Wakka, stop pacing. You don't have to keep worrying about me."  
  
Wakka stopped and turned to face me, a deep red flush creeping into his cheeks. "I was *not* worrying," he huffed, offended.  
  
I only laughed. Having watched Wakka grow up in Besaid alongside Lulu and his brother Chappu, I knew Wakka's reactions all too well. It was so typical of him to deny his feelings; Wakka spent most of his life in doubt and denial.  
  
Meanwhile, Lulu replied, "Sure, Wakka, whatever you say." To me, she asked, "What exactly did you do back there? I've never seen magic like that before."  
  
"Ultima. A very low level dose of Ultima magic." I sat up, wincing as tense muscles in my back pulled in ways they weren't ready for. "You can see why it's quite dangerous."  
  
"Still... will you teach me how to do that?" Her voice was low, but Lulu's eyes were sparkling mischievously, showing the desire hidden just beneath the surface. She reminded me of myself, a very young me who still wanted to know everything about the world.  
  
"Let's focus on getting out of this mess first, and then we'll--" The words were on my lips, but my voice caught in my throat, freezing me in mid- sentence. Again I found myself paralyzed at the mere sight...  
  
A man in a long red robe was talking to a young man with tousled blond hair. At the sound of my voice, the man in red looked over towards Lulu and I, and I could feel his gaze upon me through his sunglasses. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears...  
  
It was the man from the walkway.  
  
The man who looked like my Auron.  
  
Noticing the sudden silence, the blond stopped talking and shot the man a quizzical look. Beside me, Lulu asked, confusion in her voice, "Aunt Kat, you know Sir Auron?"  
  
Auron... could it be mere coincidence that they shared the same name? He stepped closer to me, cautiously, as if he was afraid I would run away like a scared animal. There was a sense of hesitant desire lingering between us, neither one of us knowing what to make of the situation.  
  
Somehow I managed to murmur, "Lulu, leave us," with what little of my voice I could find. Silently Lulu complied, glancing back and forth between the man and I as she walked over to where Wakka and the blond were standing.  
  
He crouched beside me, his face no more than a foot away from mine. "Katralina?" he whispered, his words only audible to me. Then, with more confidence, he repeated, "Katra?"  
  
"Auron?" I was stunned, living in a world of disbelief. I had dreamed for ten years about the possibility of Auron returning to me one day, but I had never seriously thought it might actually happen. It hurt too much to let myself have hope...  
  
A small smile graced his lips, barely visible above the high collar. "It's me, Katra," he answered, nodding slowly. "I'm still Auron."  
  
I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react. My hope wanted to hold him tight and never let him go, in fear that it was all just another dream. My love wanted to kiss him, in an effort to make up for all the time we had lost. My anger wanted to hit him, in retaliation for the years of pain he put me through.  
  
Instead I found my hands moving to his face, removing his sunglasses and resting them in my lap. Only one of his eyes could open. His one good eye searched my face, looking for the same thing I was: the remnants of past love. The other eye was forever closed by two scars, one slashed through his eye in a short horizontal line and another long scar from his hairline down to his chin. Vividly, I remembered seeing those very wounds the day they were inflicted, but I pushed the gruesome memory aside. I didn't want anything to ruin the moment.  
  
Gently I traced the long scar on his face, brushing my fingertips against the stubble that dusted his chin. Auron closed his eye as I ran my fingers through the gray hair at his temples, holding his head in my hands. Everything about him seemed so real to me, every second convincing me more and more that this wasn't a dream--my Auron had returned to me, finally fulfilling a promise he made ten years ago.  
  
Auron's touch was as sensual and intoxicating as I remembered. His hands cupped my face, his thumbs brushing against my lips so softly that I wanted to melt against him. It was like rediscovering a part of myself that I thought had been lost forever.  
  
We needed no words to tell us what the other was thinking. The look in his russet eye told me how much he missed me; my touch conveyed my happiness at finally seeing him again. For the first time in ten years, I was at peace with myself, finally perfectly content. It was ironic that peace found me at one of the most chaotic times in all of Spira...  
  
My eyes opened slowly, revealing a smiling Auron staring back at me. There was something playful to him, a rarity for him at any age. Deciding to follow his lead, I grinned as I put his sunglasses back on his face, a little further down the bridge of his nose than he would have liked. He narrowed his eye, letting go of my face to adjust his glasses.  
  
Grunting, Auron commented, "You're mocking me."  
  
"Only because I know I can get away with it." Coughing, I settled back against the wall. It was comforting how easily Auron and I fell into our old habits, the casual acceptance and playfulness that had been there since the day we met.  
  
"Here, have some sake." Auron handed me the jug that was attached to his waist. The gesture was touching; he had always been found of sake, and he didn't give it to just anyone.  
  
"Thanks." I took a sip, the liquid burning a path down my throat. Handing the jug back to him, I asked, "Where exactly are we, anyway?"  
  
Rising to his feet, Auron offered a hand to help me. "What does your memory tell you?"  
  
As I stood up, I took a look around. The markings of Yevon covered the walls and there was a familiar sculptured rock slab protecting the entrance to another room. "The Temple of Yevon in Bevelle," I said, grimacing as I answered my own question. "Let me guess that this was Yuna's idea."  
  
"She's praying to the fayth as we speak," Wakka explained, jerking a thumb towards the door to the inner sanctum. "And you said I didn't have to be worried."  
  
"About her, Wakka," Lulu corrected, "she said you didn't have to worry *about her*. We have no idea how long Yuna's been in there."  
  
"And you can bet that Seymour and his little warrior monk minions haven't forgotten about us, either," the blond added, his voice a mixture of anger, fear, and worry. The young man's face reminded me of Chappu, Wakka's brother and Lulu's former fiancé, but there was something else to him as well. I just couldn't put my finger on exactly what.  
  
Noticing my curious look, the blond stepped forward and introduced himself. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Tidus, guardian and blitzball player extraordinaire."  
  
Wakka wrapped an arm around Tidus' neck and tousled the younger man's hair playfully. "This guy is the reason why the Besaid Aurochs won their first game in ten years," Wakka bragged as he released Tidus from his grip.  
  
"Tidus..." I pondered aloud. "Auron, wasn't that the name of Jecht's son?"  
  
"You knew my old man?" Tidus asked incredulously, his eyes widening.  
  
"Not all that well, but yes, I knew him." So *that* was why Tidus seemed so familiar; he had the same air of cocky confidence that Jecht did. "Someday you'll have to tell me all about Zanarkand."  
  
A young blond girl jumped up and down beside Tidus. "Guys! We still haven't figured our what we're going to do about Yunie!"  
  
"That's Rikku, Yuna's Al Bhed cousin," Auron whispered in my ear. I had forgotten about Braska's Al Bhed wife; if I remembered correctly, her death had initially inspired Braska's pilgrimage, on top of his idealistic dreams.  
  
I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the sounds. The ceiling seemed to be shuffling, footsteps echoing down into the Chamber of the Fayth. One by one, each of Yuna's guardians fell silent, listening. Soon the footsteps were joined by eager shouts, steadily growing louder and louder.  
  
"Get Yuna out of there," I ordered to no one in particular. Tidus rushed to the rock slab protecting the inner sanctum and began trying to lift the slab up.  
  
"But what if Yuna hasn't gotten the aeon?" Lulu asked, concerned.  
  
"The monks are in the trials, Lulu. Yuna's going to have to forgive us." To Auron, I asked, "How long do you think we have?"  
  
He handed me my black moogle doll as he reached for his own katana. "If we can hear them, then we don't have long," Auron said grimly.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Kimahri, ever the loyal Ronso, helped Tidus lift the door the last foot, allowing Tidus to slip into the inner sanctum. I turned away from looking into the room; I wasn't eager to recall my past as a summoner.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Rikku asked, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"We fight," Auron suggested.  
  
"Or we surrender," I finished. "We're trapped by the Chamber of the Fayth, and they're going to outnumber us, no doubt."  
  
Wakka rolled his blitzball back and forth in his hands in frustration. "So what? We just give up?" He shook his head. "I don't want to give up."  
  
"What else can we do?" Lulu gestured hopelessly. "If we fight, they'll kill us."  
  
Emerging from the inner sanctum, Tidus cradled Yuna in his arms. Her head lay rested on his shoulder, one arm draped around his neck. Yuna looked so at peace with all that had happened, just like I was at peace with Auron stood beside me. I knew then that Tidus and Yuna were falling in love, if they weren't already. And I knew then that there was no way we could fight, not with Yuna in such condition.  
  
"Lay down your sword, Auron," I murmured, covering his hand with my own. "We'll surrender."  
  
Auron looked at me, startled and surprised. "Are you sure, Katra?"  
  
"I agree," Lulu said quietly, moving to stand next to me. "For Yuna's sake."  
  
"For Yuna," Wakka added. "We really don't want to get killed, ya?"  
  
Together, we crowded around Tidus and Yuna, forming a protective circle. Auron's free arm slipped around my waist, a gesture I found comforting in the face of impending danger. Whatever the warrior monks threw at us, I was sure we could handle it.  
  
Together.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Yep, Auron and Kat finally meet again! What do you guys think? Please read and review! 


	7. Yuna Bevelle

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Seven  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Yuna--Bevelle~  
  
Traitor.  
  
I had never really thought about the word before, or the ramifications being branded a traitor could have. I was not a traitor in my mind. Almost my entire life had been spent in the service of Yevon, training to become a summoner so I would one day defeat Sin. I would never knowingly go against those beliefs, the same beliefs that had steadied me through my childhood. Now, one man stood between me and everything I had come to stand for.  
  
Seymour.  
  
He had killed his own father; Lord Jyscal himself told me, in his sphere from the Farplane. It was an accusation that stayed with me, distracting me further from my thoughts on Seymour's marriage proposal. I couldn't marry a man who was capable of murder, even if it would make all of Spira rejoice in much needed joy.  
  
Still, I didn't let my guardians know of my suspicions. There was already doubt in Lulu's eyes, and there was a vague sense of jealousy from Tidus. Anything I said would amplify those feelings, and I couldn't have any more distractions. I would have to deal with Seymour on my own, and no one would be forced to worry about me.  
  
The logical path was to confront Seymour about Lord Jyscal's death and give him a chance to explain what had happened. Part of me wanted to believe that a Maester of Yevon wasn't capable of such a heinous crime. At the same time, a part of me had a sinking feeling that it was true...  
  
Had I expected Seymour to fight us rather than turn himself in for his crimes? No, but I had learned one thing from my pilgrimage--expect the unexpected. I wasn't as naïve as I was when I left Besaid, and if we had to fight Seymour, I refused to be afraid and intimidated by him.  
  
But I did know one thing: the dead did not come back to life. We fled Macalania Temple without sending Seymour, and we didn't have the time to think about the possibilities. Seeing him, in Bevelle, seemingly alive and well... it was quite the shock. As a summoner, it was my duty to ensure that the dead did not wander Spira. Maester or not, Seymour could not-- would not--stop me from doing my duty.  
  
The wedding was my only idea that would bring me close enough to Seymour to send him. I had no intention of actually going through with the marriage; the mere thought sent shivers down my spine, and besides, I couldn't marry a dead man. Vainly I wished for my guardians' support--a smile from Tidus, a grunt from Auron, a giggle from Rikku. I didn't know if they were all right; I knew I was on my own.  
  
Everything had spiraled so quickly that it was almost impossible to know everything that had happened. The wedding ceremony was completed, Seymour almost murdered my guardians, I fled to the Chamber of the Fayth. I vaguely remembered receiving the aeon Bahamut, but nothing after that. I awoke in the custody of Bevelle's warrior monks to find myself awaiting trial.  
  
Traitor... I was not a traitor. The true traitor was the self-serving Seymour, the only thing standing between myself and the Final Aeon. If only the greedy Maester could be tried for his crimes by a jury unbiased in his favor... it would never happen. This was a charge I had to face alone.  
  
"Lady Yuna, you are charged with the crime of high treason against Yevon." Grand Maester Mika's voice boomed through the large audience chamber. "How do you plead?"  
  
I held my hand up high, refusing to admit defeat just yet. "Not guilty."  
  
Mika clasped his hands in front of him. "Very well, then. Begin your explanation."  
  
Drawing a deep breath, I tried to expel all of my fear and nervousness along with the air. "While in Guadosalam," I began slowly, "the ghost of Lord Jyscal appeared outside the entrance to the Farplane. While I did send him back, he left a sphere behind."  
  
"What did the sphere say?" The question was asked by Kelk Ronso, Maester of Yevon and leader of the Ronso tribe. Of all the Maesters, I placed my trust in him above all others.  
  
"That Lord Jyscal had died by the hands of his son, Seymour." My hands started to shake, and I gripped the railing of my tiny podium in an attempt to hide it. "I decided to confront Maester Seymour at Macalania Temple and convince him to turn himself in."  
  
To Mika's left, Seymour had a small, sly smile on his face, as if he had already escaped the blame for his father's murder. Mike either ignored or didn't notice Seymour as he asked, "Why would Maester Seymour murder his father?"  
  
"I am unsure." Had I been more relaxed, I would have shrugged my shoulders. "Perhaps he wanted to become Maester in his father's place," I suggested.  
  
Seymour chuckled. "And tell us, Lady Yuna, where is Lord Jyscal's sphere now? I would very much like to see it."  
  
Flinching, I looked away. Quietly, I admitted, "The sphere was destroyed by Maester Seymour's servant Tromell."  
  
"So you have no proof." With a satisfied smile, Seymour glanced at Mika, who nodded. "Lady Yuna, please, continue with your story."  
  
"Maester Seymour refused to turn himself in and chose to fight my guardians and I." The words rushed out of my mouth, inspired by fear and adrenaline. "Maester Mika, Maester Seymour attacked first--everything we did was in self-defense--"  
  
The Grand Maester held up a hand to silence me. "And what of your wedding, Lady Yuna? That was quite the fiasco."  
  
Helplessly, I wrung my sweat-covered hands in front of me. "Technically... Maester Seymour did after our battle in Macalania. Tromell and his other servants took him away before I could send him." I paused a moment before continuing. "The dead cannot be allowed to wander Spira. It is a summoner's duty to ensure that does not happen."  
  
"Is that so?" Mika closed his eyes, looking like he was deep in concentration.  
  
It was a moment before I realized what Mika was doing. I gasped and took a step back from the podium in surprise and shock. Maester Kelk Ronso let out a low, guttural sound; apparently the discovery was new to him as well. Never in my life could I have predicted this. A handful of pyreflies danced around Mika's body, as if they were under his command. Seymour was not the only unsent Maester of Yevon! Mika, the beloved leader of Spira for so many years, could not be this corrupt.  
  
"You see, Lady Yuna," Mika explained, his eyes remaining closed, "if you send Maester Seymour, then you will have to send me as well. I am well aware of Maester Seymour's crimes, and I have found that Lord Jyscal's death was... necessary in the grand scheme of things."  
  
"No," I whispered in disbelief. I was not hearing this, this couldn't be true!  
  
"Spira needs its summoners to keep hope and faith amidst the darkness that is Sin," Mika continued, looking out over the audience chamber. "But Spira also needs strong leaders to lead us through these troubling times. Our combined experiences will only benefit the people."  
  
Shaking my head, I had to resist the urge to cry. My entire world, every belief I had ever had, was falling down around me. "Then it was all a lie," I managed to whisper, a lone tear streaking down my cheek. Was this why my father had given his life--why *I* would give my life? So Spira could be ruled by heretics and liars?  
  
"For the sake of Spira and its people, this court finds you, the Lady Summoner Yuna, guilty of high treason," Mika decreed, his voice growing louder in volume. "As a traitor, I sentence you to the Via Purifico, a maze from which no one has ever survived."  
  
Everything inside me screamed that this was wrong. With every second that passed I realized more and more just how corrupt Yevon had become. Seymour was just the tip of the iceberg, and although I had just been condemned to die, I still had to believe that the good would triumph in time.  
  
Two guards moved to either side of me to escort me from the chamber, but Seymour held up a hand to stop them. "Leave Lady Yuna for now," he ordered. "Let her see how well her predecessor fares."  
  
My predecessor? At first I was confused, but then a door opened behind me, revealing Lulu's aunt Katralina and two more guards. I remembered seeing her with my guardians during the wedding, but why she was at the ceremony remained a mystery. Katralina had been a summoner around the same time as my father, and while I turned to her for guidance during my apprenticeship in Besaid, I hesitated to call her my predecessor.  
  
As the guards escorted her to her podium, Katralina caught my eye and flashed me a small smile. I couldn't see any sign of her nervousness or fear in her at all; on the outside, she seemed cool, collected, confident. With that one glance, some of my anxiety eased, as if Katralina had passed some of her peace onto me. Inside, I breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Lady Katralina," Mika began, his voice void of emotion.  
  
"I am a lady by grace, not by title," Katralina answered, her dark rippling as she spoke. "You of all people should know that, Maester Mika."  
  
"So it would seem." The Grand Maester didn't show any sign that her comment had affected him. "You have been charged with high treason against Yevon. How do you plead?"  
  
Katralina spread her hands before her in explanation. "I am not guilty of treason as I see it, but you, undoubtedly, will see otherwise. Just look at the jury who will decide my fate: Maesters Mika and Kinoc remember me as a summoner and it was Maester Seymour's wedding that was so rudely interrupted. My odds of receiving a fair trial are thin indeed."  
  
Seymour narrowed his eyes. "Those are brave words for someone in your position," he said darkly.  
  
"As are yours," she replied, unflinching. "Lord Jyscal was a good man, and he deserved better."  
  
Gesturing to Katralina, Mika asked, "Tell me, what was your involvement with Lady Yuna's guardians prior to the wedding ceremony?" It was clear that Mika would be in charge of Katralina's interrogation.  
  
"Very little direct contact. My niece and her close friend are two of Lady Yuna's guardians."  
  
"Isn't it true that you raised your niece like your own daughter?"  
  
It seemed to me like Mika had intended to break Katralina's calm demeanor, but she only smiled. "We're as close as sisters."  
  
"And was it she who told you to come to Bevelle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did she send for you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Her message didn't say, and so far she hasn't had the chance to tell me." Her sky blue eyes darkened as her gaze shifted from Mika to Seymour. "Although I'm beginning to have some idea now."  
  
Anger flashed in Seymour's eyes, but he said nothing. Katralina appeared unmoved, but I was starting to wonder how long she could continue playing her game. At this point, I was more worried than she was.  
  
"One more question before I make my ruling. Why did you fire upon Bevelle's protectors? What you say will greatly influence my opinion." Mika folded his hands behind his back and glared at Katralina.  
  
"The answers lie with your warrior monks, for they fired upon me before I fired upon them." Katralina's voice grew deadly serious; she was finished playing games. "I was making my way to Yuna, to try to put together everything that had happened. Tell me--if you had been in my place, what would you have done?"  
  
The look in Mika's eyes was cold and unfeeling. Ignoring Katralina's question, he decreed, "Have it your way. This court finds you guilty of high treason and sentences you to the Via Purifico, the same as Lady Yuna." He waved a hand to the guards. "Take them away."  
  
I flinched as both guards grabbed me roughly by the elbows and practically pulled me down from my podium. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see another pair of guards dragging Katralina in the same manner. She shot me a reassuring glance as we both reached the landing, telling me that she believed it would all be all right. For her sake as well as my own, I wanted to believe her.  
  
"Oh, Mika, one more thing before we go," Katralina called, glancing over her shoulder at the Grand Maester's retreating form. "We both know what lies in Zanarkand. What Yuna will learn during her journey will influence her decision, the one that she must make alone. Compared to that, everyone else--including your efforts to silence her--are insignificant. Remember that fact well." She had barely finished her speech before the guards pushed us out of the audience chamber.  
  
On the way to our respective cells, I came to an important realization, one I should have known before leaving Besaid. Despite all of Yevon's lies, one truth still remained.  
  
The answers to all of my questions could be found in Zanarkand...  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I got the characterization of Mika down pat, so I'd like to get everyone's opinion.  
  
Oh, and I forgot to thank UnsentAuron for her review. This story is written for all of the Auron Fangirls out there!  
  
And cool-kitsune: Do you like how it's coming along? 


	8. Yuna Via Purifico

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
I meant for this section to turn out so much better than it did. I have so many ideas for what's coming next that I just had to get this one out of the way for continuity's sake. Upcoming sections will be much better, I promise! ^_^  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Eight  
  
Copyright 2003 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Yuna--Via Purifico~  
  
The Via Purifico was dark, damp, and dreary, a place abandoned by time chosen specifically for those forsaken by Yevon. Seemingly endless hallways formed the intersection at which I stood, each path beckoning me into the oblivion. Here I was at a loss, unable to think of what I needed to do and how to do it in order to survive. I wasn't ready to concede defeat in death.  
  
It was becoming more and more obvious to me that the opinion of Mika and Seymour was not shared by all of Yevon. The monks who threw me into the Via Purifico had seemed uneasy and unnerved by their duty. One even said, "Forgive me, Lady Yuna," before I fell. It seemed as if I had the people of Spira on my side, but Mika and Seymour had all the power. If only I could get out of here...  
  
In spite of myself, I sighed. It was easy to accept death in this place; already thoughts of helplessness and uselessness were overwhelming my mind. I couldn't afford to give in to these thoughts, not now, not ever. Despite the bleak conditions, I was not alone in the Via Purifico. Katralina had been sentenced the same as I, and maybe--just maybe--my guardians would be here as well. I would never know if I didn't look.  
  
Drawing on all of my strength, I whispered, "Now or never," and took a step down the path to my right. I figured it was as good a place as any to start my search. Now was not the time to let my fears get the best of me.  
  
Claustrophobia set in as I wandered. Mildew covered the walls, dulling what markings of Yevon still remained. It was clear that Bevelle had never intended anyone to see, much less enjoy, this place.  
  
No one, that is, except for the damned.  
  
My eyes took in all there was to see, and yet it seemed as if I saw nothing at all. Everything in the Via Purifico looked the same. If I kept wandering like this, I was going to get myself lost. At least when I was walking, I was physically doing something--a far better choice, in my opinion, than waiting for boredom to catch up with me.  
  
Turning a corner, I finally found that I was not alone in this place that Yevon forgot. A Ronso crouched next to the east wall of the room, his back to me. I squinted as I walked closer to him, trying to recognize the markings and decorations on his back.  
  
"Kimahri?" I called hesitantly, still unsure of the Ronso's identity. "Kimahri, is that you?"  
  
The Ronso turned, and I was greeted by the face I had known for ten years. I almost squealed with joy at the sight of him; like a lost, lonely child, I was relieved that I was no longer alone. Even though I knew Kimahri would not relish such displays of affection, I hugged him tightly, as I did when I was a child.  
  
"Kimahri, you're all right!" I cried as I let him go. "You have no idea how much I worried--no one told me where any of you were--"  
  
He stepped back and looked down at me. "Yuna, sorry we left you alone," Kimahri said gruffly, and I knew his words were sincere, no matter how he said them.  
  
"No, Kimahri, I'm the one who should be sorry." Hanging my head, I couldn't bring myself to look Kimahri in the eye. "I should have told you what I was planning. Maybe everything wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if I hand."  
  
"Kimahri not sorry for Seymour." Kimahri crossed his arms in front of his massive chest, as if to emphasize his point. "Yuna not be sorry either."  
  
I took a moment to think about his words. Seymour was the one who murdered his own father and made a mockery of the teachings of Yevon. Being a Maester didn't make his crimes any less than they were--traitorous. I knew, in my heart, that only the faithful could defeat Sin, and with that fact in mind, I knew I could succeed. "Thanks, Kimahri. I needed to hear that."  
  
The expression on Kimahri's face was the closed the Ronso could come to a smile. It was frightening at first, but over the past ten years I had gotten used to it.  
  
"Do you think the others are here, too?" I looked around the room hopefully, but there were no other signs of life. If Kimahri was in the Via Purifico, then I knew the rest of the guardians couldn't be far away.  
  
Shaking his head, Kimahri said, "Kimahri not know, but Kimahri help Yuna look." His face hardened. "Kimahri not fail as guardian again."  
  
"It's okay, Kimahri. Let's see who we can find." With what confidence I could muster, I moved towards the exit on the north side of the room, across the hallway I came from. Kimahri said nothing but followed close behind me, a familiar and comforting presence I was all too glad to have with me.  
  
This hallway, although it looked just like the others, seemed to be moving in a different direction than the passage that led to Kimahri's room. My mind entertained the notion that we were merely walking in circles, making our search essentially fruitless. I pushed the doubt from my mind, determined not only to find my guardians but also to find a way out of here. If every little stray thought contained doubt, my hope and optimism wouldn't last, and without them the Via Purifico would become our home forever.  
  
As we approached the next intersection, I saw Auron from a distance. I was relieved, not only by the fact that he appeared unharmed but by his mere presence--indicating that we had not yet completed a full circle in the Via Purifico. He seemed the same as the last time I saw him, as if he refused to let any problem hinder his concentration. Even though Kimahri didn't slow down behind me, my steps became more reserved as I came closer and closer to the legendary guardian. Of all of my guardians, Auron would be the one to demand an explanation.  
  
"Sir Auron," I called softly, lowering my head in respect and guilt. I stopped a good distance away from him, unsure of what his reaction would be.  
  
"Yuna." Auron's head turned in my direction, and I could feel the weight of his stare upon me. "You are a summoner, and should not hang your head. Surely you still have your pride."  
  
Flustered, I looked up and quickly took the few steps that remained between us. "But Sir Auron, I--" I paused, not knowing what to say to the man who had guarded my father as well as myself.  
  
He held up his gloved hand to silence me. "You are not responsible for Seymour's crimes," he said in his usual gruff tone. Glancing around him, he added, "There must be an exit somewhere. We search!"  
  
"Yes, but we must also search for the others." Seeing Auron's questioning stare, I explained, "If you and Kimahri are here in the Via Purifico with me, I can"t leave without being certain that no one else is here as well."  
  
Auron grunted, but said nothing.  
  
"And besides," I continued, "I was not the only one sentenced to the Via Purifico. She's in here somewhere, and I want to make sure I find her."  
  
"Who is this woman you speak of?" He was trying to sound stern, but there was an undertone of emotion in his voice, almost like he was afraid to hope. The very notion of Auron being afraid struck a chord in me; the man hid his emotions well--too well--and perhaps Katralina had something to do with that. It was something I would ask her when we found her--if we found her. Until then, I wasn't sure I wanted to mention Katralina around Auron, just in case.  
  
Voices drifted down the passageway towards us, interrupting my train of thought. Intrigued, I paused and listened to the conversation, letting Auron's question slide fo the moment. Chances were that I was no stranger to them...  
  
"We're supposed to stay in one place if we get separated." It was undeniably Lulu's voice, filled with just the right amount of sarcasm and concern that I knew she possessed.  
  
"And who is supposed to go looking for everyone? I hope you don't expect Yuna to go off on her own." It was a woman's voice, low like Lulu's, but one I failed to instantly recognize. Maybe it belonged to Katralina, reunited with her niece.  
  
"Of course not. Yuna knows what to do." Lulu sounded confident in her belief, and inwardly I smiled at doing the unpredictable.  
  
"Then, it would be up to us to go look for her, correct?"  
  
I shot a sideways glance at Auron and said, "It's Lulu, I know it is!"  
  
The older man's face seemed to soften dramatically. "And Katralina is with her," he said quietly. My suspicions were right--they knew one another, but the question was how well...  
  
"Lulu!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air so we could be easily spotted. "Lulu, we're down here!"  
  
"Yuna?" Lulu paused for a second, then added, "Yuna!"  
  
Soft clicking noises indicating footsteps echoed down the hall, and Lulu appeared from amidst the darkness. She rushed to my side, her face painted with worry and concern. Katralina emerged from the shadows a few steps behind her niece and walked at a slower pace, almost like she was hesitant to join us.  
  
"Lulu, I'm so sorry for not letting you know what I was planning." She had always been like a big sister to me growing up in Besaid; I feverently hoped she wouldn't view my actions as a personal betrayal.  
  
"Apology accepted." The black mage smoothed a hand over my hear, a gesture she had used with me for years. "Next time, just let us help you, all right?"  
  
"I will, I promise." I turned to Katralina, who now stood between Lulu and Auron. "Lady Katralina, I am glad to see you well."  
  
A small, sad smile graced the older woman's lips. "You sound like Braska," Katralina said, almost wistfully. "He was never found of nicknames, but you can call me Kat, like almost everyone else." She looked over at Auron, as if a secret had passed between the two.  
  
Clearing his throat, Auron asked, "Did you search those passages on your way here? The young Lady Yuna believes there may be more of her guardians here." His gaze never left Katralina's face.  
  
"Nothing but wandering fiends." To me, she asked, "And Yuna's searched the other side?"  
  
Nodding, I answered, "Yes, on my way here. It seems like the only way we haven't explored is down that passage." I pointed to a red-light hallway just over Auron's shoulder.  
  
"That will be our next stop then." Katralina met Auron's gaze openly, without flinching--something most people were unable to do. "Auron, have you ever..."  
  
"Been here? No. The priests never spoke of the Via Purifico." Auron gestured towards the passageway. "I don't doubt that there's an exit in here, however. Bevelle always leaves itself with a backdoor."  
  
"You're probably right," Lulu mused, "but I didn't know you knew so much about Bevelle, Sir Auron."  
  
Auron and Katralina glanced at one another, silently exchanging information. Finally, Katralina answered, "Auron was a warrior monk here, many years ago. It was how he met your father, Yuna--in the service to Yevon."  
  
Her answer surprised me--Auron had always remained a mystery to me when my father was alive, and generally remained so during my own pilgrimage. Katralina, who at first seemed to have nothing to do with the situation, had deeper ties to Auron that I would have imagined. There was a past here, a story waiting to be told, but I knew that now was not the time for such matters. I, too, had my own emotions to pursue, concerning a certain blond- haired, blitzball-playing guardian...  
  
"Well," I began, breaking myself free of my thoughts, "the sooner we find the exit, the sooner we'll find the others." Especially Tidus, I added silently.  
  
I took a step forward down the red corridor, but Katralina laid a hand on my arm to stop me. "Wait, Yuna. There's something I must ask of you."  
  
"Anything." Katralina had helped defend me from the likes of Mika and Seymour, and a simple request would not be hard to fulfill.  
  
"I realize that it is late in your journey, and that my timing is horrendous, but it was not coincidence that I was here when I was." Katralina folded her hands in front of her, a gesture I thought to be a sign of nervousness. "Lulu sent for me, so that I could join you on your pilgrimage to Zanarkand. Lady Yuna, I would be honored if you would accept my services as a guardian."  
  
A former summoner, now becoming a guardian? Merely because Katralina had failed in her own pilgrimage did not mean she could not be of great benefit to myself and my party. Her knowledge of the road ahead would prove beneficial in the long run, and she alone would understand my struggles as a summoner. "Sir Auron, do you approve?"  
  
"He couldn't say no to you," Katralina said confidently. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she added, "Or me, for that matter."  
  
The legendary guardian grunted. "If the two of you wish it," he said gruffly.  
  
"And I wish it. Katralina, it is I who have the honor of having a former summoner as a guardian." I bowed to Katralina in prayer, and although she smiled, she did not bow back. I reminded myself that one did not necessarily need faith in Yevon to be a good guardian.  
  
"Well, now that Aunt Kat's officially a guardian, let's keep moving." Lulu stepped forward and led the way down the passageway. I followed close behind her, with Kimahri not far behind me. Auron and Katralina brought up the rear, and I couldn't help but notice the tension between them and how close they stood to each other. There was definitely a story there, I decided; I'd have to ask Lulu about it later.  
  
The red passageway was a straightaway, unlike its predecessors. It led to another open room with similar markings, but in here we had company.  
  
Isaaru, the summoner we met in Djose, stood waiting for us, solemn but seeming as if something was disturbing him. He held his head high as we entered, his eyes meeting mine, a look of challenge mixed with aprehension.  
  
"Lady Yuna," Isaaru greeted coldly, "I had not expected you to be the one sentenced to this hell. The daughter of High Summoner Braska turned traitor..."  
  
I gripped my staff tightly, refusing to be daunted by his words. "Lord Isaaru," I said, trying to keep my voice even, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"The Al Bhed dropped us off in the Calm Lands," the male summoner explained, "and Maester Mika called me to Bevelle, ordering me to 'deal with the traitors.' It shouldn't have to be this way."  
  
"Isaaru--"  
  
"The temple's rules are law!" he pratically shouted. Isaaru's faith had clearly been shaken, and now he was grasping at something--anything--to keep the old ways alive inside him.  
  
From somewhere behind me, I heard Katralina say, "If Yuna won't take him up on a contest of aeons, then I certainly will."  
  
"You've become cocky," Auron countered, sounding both amused and concerned at the same time.  
  
"And you've become overly cautious," she fired back. "The power never really goes away. I bet I could still summon."  
  
"No, Katra."  
  
Katralina paused for a moment, then asked, "Tell me, when did I become the less serious one of the two of us?"  
  
Closing my eyes, I blocked all of the conversation from my mind. This was my pilgrimage, my decision, my life to give in order to bring the Calm to Spira. My entire life, I had always followed the teachings of Yevon, using my life to bring happiness to the people of Spira, but I had never really lived for myself. Now, I would defeat Sin because *I* wanted to, and no one, not even Yevon, could stop me.  
  
"Forgive me, Lady Yuna," Isaaru said, "but I cannot let you pass!"  
  
Opening my eyes, I stared at him with renewed and fierce determination.  
  
"We'll have to change that, won't we?"  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Ahhh... carpal tunnel...  
  
Like I said, not the best stuff I've ever written, but it moves the story forward.  
  
cool_kitsune: There'll be more Auron and Kat goodness next chapter, I promise! 


	9. Katralina Macalania Woods

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. *sobs* However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
Sorry about the LOOOONG time between updates. I've become caught up in a Highlander RPG and... yeah... But here's an update on the story I thought I was going to have to put on hiatus! *crowd cheers* There's a line in here that's from Evanescence's "My Immortal," you'll know it when you see it.  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Nine  
  
Copyright 2003-2004 by Amie Martin  
  
highlander_bellflower@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************  
  
~Katralina--Macalania Woods~  
  
Soft moonlight filtered down through the trees, making the scenery around me sparkle. It had been far too long since I had taken in the beauty of Macalania Woods, revelling in the simplistic peace Spira could offer, Sin or no Sin. The stillness of the woods washed over me, calming my mind for the moment.  
  
Bevelle had been intent on keeping us in its grasp, trying to ensure that word of Yevon's hypocrisy didn't spread any further. Yuna's battle with Isaaru was only the first of many challenges the Maesters threw at us; every step we took on the Highbridge was riddled with threats and danger. I had picked the perfect time to become a guardian, the one moment the party needed my help the most.  
  
Our ultimate challenge came in the form of Seymour, the younger of the two undead Maesters of Spira. It was then that his true intentions became clear- -Seymour wanted to become the next Sin and destroy Spira in the process. "To end Spira's suffering," or so he claimed. Maester or not, undead or not, Seymour was undeniably insane. And we had no choice but to fight.  
  
Yuna had to be afraid of fighting Seymour again, but I couldn't see a trace of it in her eyes. I had watched her grow from afar, and I knew her emotions would be her weakness. Seymour tried to play upon this, to shatter our defenses through Yuna, but she held her ground, and with her strength we found victory.  
  
Still, victory in battle wasn't enough, not where Seymour was concerned. With more Bevelle guards on the way and the party already weary from the battle with Seymour, we couldn't risk fighting unprepared and being recaptured. We left Seymour's body bloodied and broken on the Highbridge, our own safety taking precedence.  
  
Without Yuna performing the sending, I knew Seymour would be back. It was only a matter of time.  
  
In the meantime, the party set up camp in Macalania Woods for some much- needed rest. Yuna excused herself quickly, asking for time to think. Not one of her guardians objected--after all, it was Yuna who would decide whether or not the pilgrimage would continue. She was Braska's daughter; I highly doubted she would turn back now. Still, she would have all the time she needed, and us guardians would not stand in her way.  
  
I, too, craved solitude. I leaned against a large tree at the lake's edge, looking out over the sparkling waters. Across the lake, I watched Tidus and Yuna speaking intimately, as budding lovers would do. Watching them together brought a hint of a smile to my face; it was not my place to be watching them, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.  
  
Once upon a time, Auron and I had looked just like Tidus and Yuna...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"What are you thinking about, Katra?" Auron murmured into my hair.  
  
We sat together beneath one of the massive trees, the crystalline woods sparkling around us. Auron was propped up against the tree trunk, and I leaned back against his chest, lounging in his arms. There was sense of comfort here, in Auron's presence, and at every opportunity we found ways to be together, no matter how brief our encounters might be. Tonight, I knew we would have until dawn until Braska continued on to Macalania, and I planned on making the best of our time together.  
  
"I'm thinking about how I'm at peace, mind, body, and soul," I told him, lacing my fingers with his.  
  
"These woods are known to do that." Auron gazed up at the brances above us. "When I lived in Bevelle, I would come here sometimes just to think. The city's not far from here."  
  
I twisted in his arms so I could see his face. "Macalania is pretty," I agreed, "but it's being with you that makes me feel... complete, like nothing else in Spira matters."  
  
The expression on Auron's face grew tender with emotion. "A summoner knows how to bring peace, not how to enjoy it," he said quietly, his voice low and soft.  
  
"Auron... are you all right?" Leaving the safe circle of his arms, I sat so we were facing one another. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."  
  
Sighing, Auron took my hands in his. "I've been thinking about the pilgrimage, about your pilgrimage," he admitted slowly, his thumbs tracing small circles on the back of my hands. "Katra... if I asked you to stop right now and go back to Besaid, would you?"  
  
Tears threatened to fill my eyes, but I pushed the emotion aside. I had to stay calm, for Auron's sake. "You know I can't do that."  
  
"Why?" His rebuttal was sharp, unexpected. "Dying is not going to bring Sephi back, and you know it."  
  
"Nothing can bring Sephi back. But I have the power to defeat Sin, Auron, the power to get my revenge."  
  
"The battle will kill you, Katra." He laid a hand against my face, and I was surprised to note how he was shaking. "I can't sit here and watch you die. What good is revenge if you can't enjoy it? You and Braska seem to keep missing that point."  
  
My hand joined his, and I squeezed it tightly. "So you tried to talk Braska out of his pilgrimage, too."  
  
Auron grunted, looking away from me. "He claims he'll find a way to keep Sin from being reborn. That he'll be the last summoner to defeat Sin." He laughed cynically, a sound of near despair. "Braska's never considered what will happen if he fails."  
  
"If anyone can stop Sin forever, it's Braska," I told him, my voice eerily confident. "If he believes he will succeed, then he will."  
  
"You think it's easy watching my Lord--no, my best friend--run straight to his death? Or how I feel every time I remember what you are?"  
  
What I was? A summoner, destined to die in the Final Summoning, so my Final Aeon would defeat Sin and bring the Calm. "It's not easy for me either," I admitted, turning his head so his russet eyes met mine. "I'm scared to die, Auron. I'm scared to death to find out what will happen to me once I get to Zanarkand. But just because I'm scared doesn't I'm not determined. Fear and determination--they're the emotions that keep me going, knowing that my death, my *life* will not be in vain."  
  
"Katra." Auron's voice was just above a whisper. "You, especially, I won't let go without a fight. You mean too much to me..."  
  
Now the tears were becoming overwhelming, and I rested my forehead against his. "Promise me something, Auron."  
  
His arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Anything," he said, his breath warm against my face.  
  
"Stay with me." Swallowing my fear, I repeated, "Stay with me... until..."  
  
"Until forever," Auron finished for me, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet, gentle, but there was a greater force behind it. It was Auron's promise to me, and mine to him, a vow I would never break.  
  
We sat there for a long time, Auron and I, taking in the comfort the other offered. The pilgrimage threatened to tear us apart, but we held firm, drawing strength from each other. I knew he was going to have an objection to my journey, and even though I would continue on, he promised to stay with me. Auron's promise, his vow, would stay with me for the rest of my life.  
  
Finally, Auron broke away from me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I've got a question for you," he said, sounding playful and cheery.  
  
Resting my head on his chest, I murmured, "What is it?"  
  
"Why do you always keep your hair up like this?" He smoothed a hand over my ponytail, smiling. "I've never seen you otherwise."  
  
"Just my way of being different, I guess." I shrugged against him. "And you have seen me with my hair down--I look just like Corone."  
  
Laughter shook his entire body. "You don't look anything like your sister."  
  
"And the fact that we're identical twins just slipped your mind?"  
  
"I didn't forget, it's just that you're... different than she is." Studying me, he added, "Maybe it's your way with black magic, but there seems to be something dark about you, something lying beneath the surface.  
  
Auron's fingertips tickled their way up my spine, and I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm not sure if I can take that as a compliment."  
  
"Trust me, it is. It's what drew me to you, that day in Mushroom Rock." Shifting beneath me, Auron rose to his feet and stretched. "It's what keeps me coming back."  
  
He took a few steps towards the lake, and I sat up straighter, confused by his actions. "Auron, where are you going?"  
  
One of the crystals of Macalania seemed to have fallen into Auron's eyes, from the way they were sparkling. "Swimming," he said, grinning. "Care to join me?"  
  
"I don't know... won't the water be cold?" I drew my knees up to my chest. "You forget that Besaid is one of the warmer parts of Spira."  
  
"It won't be that bad."  
  
"Auron, I really don't think--"  
  
My words were swallowed by a startled cry as Auron lifted me into his arms and carried me towards the water. I tried to protest, but Auron's laughter was soon joined by my own, and we hit the water together, side by side, hand in hand. I knew he'd never let me go.  
  
Life was too short to be worried over the little things. Auron and I were together, and that was all I needed to be content.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I smiled wistfully at the happy memory. Seeing Tidus and Yuna together now, the love hidden just beneath the surface... my siblings as well as Braska and Jecht must have seen the same thing in Auron and I, all those years ago. Suddenly I understood why Othello and Jecht had teased us, why Corone and Braska had chuckled. Our love brought levity to the pilgrimage, and I could only hope that Tidus and Yuna could do the same now.  
  
But now... for me, everything was different, and no amount of pretending could change what I knew was true. I was ecstatic, overjoyed, at being with Auron again, but I had been doing a lot of thinking since our reunion in Bevelle. The conclusions I drew only made me even more uneasy.  
  
Auron was unsent, and I was the only member of the party who knew it. I wasn't so naïve to believe that he was somehow alive again, good as new, as if that day on Mount Gagazet had never happened. My heart ached at the mere thought of the reality of the situation.  
  
At some point or another, he would have to be sent, just like Seymour. And as much as I loved and adored him, I didn't know if my heart could stand the pain of losing him again. It was the only thing keeping me from being with Auron now, enjoying every second we might have together. There had to come a time when I looked at this love from a logical standpoint, a time when I refused to hurt anymore. If protecting my heart meant I had to stay away from Auron... it was a move I might have to take.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding upon your thoughts, my Lady."  
  
I whirled around, the hem of my coat brushing against the still surface of the water. Auron stood behind me, patiently staring at me behind his sunglasses. His presence startled me, but the shock was momentary. "Auron," I began, smiling a little, "my time as a Lady is long past us, now."  
  
"You'll always be a Lady to me." He stepped forward to stand beside me at the lake's edge. "I had hoped we could talk."  
  
"We're far from strangers, Auron. Of course we can talk." I was slightly unnerved by the fact that he felt he needed to ask permission for a simple conversation, but I wasn't sure what to make of it, yet. "We have... much to catch up on."  
  
He chuckled. "It's been... ten years."  
  
Searching his face, I looked for signs that showed that the last ten years had indeed past for him, that he had not suddenly appeared on Spira from the Farplane or beyond. With the high collar and sunglasses, my efforts were unsuccessful. Finally, I reached up and tugged the collar down. "No one would know that better than you and me."  
  
"Indeed." Auron's hand covered my own, holding his collar. "I take it this bothers you?"  
  
"I'll not have you hiding from me, Auron."  
  
With one quick movement, Auron pulled the collar from his neck. "As you wish, Katra."  
  
His face was lined with tiny wrinkles buried in his stubble; Auron looked far older than his 35 years. The years had weighed on him, just as they had weighed on me. "Thank you," I whispered.  
  
Nodding, Auron slipped off his sunglasses and tucked them away in a pocket. "Of course. I would never hide from you."  
  
"But you are hiding from the others, even Tidus." It was a statement, not a question; I knew Auron too well.  
  
"It is... easier without the questions." Auron grunted, his gaze sweeping out over the lake. "Tell me, how goes life in Besaid?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
A small smile drifted across my lips as I thought about my hometown. "It... goes, I suppose. Besaid doesn't change much over the years, only the faces do. And even then, that's not much."  
  
"What about your family?" He looked over at me, his one good eye filled with genuine curiosity.  
  
"Well, Othello still hasn't settled down, and at this point I highly doubt he's ever going to." Laughing, I added, "I've lost track of all his girlfriends; he has four in Besaid alone. And Ziletto's almost the exact opposite--he joined the Yevon priesthood and now lives in the temple."  
  
"The priesthood?" The shock was evident in Auron's voice, as was his disdain for his former lifestyle. "What would possess him to do that?"  
  
Shrugging, I answered, "He wanted to live a life free of violence, and to that end I can't blame him. And he knows how I feel about Yevon, and deep down, I think Ziletto feels the same way."  
  
"Some priest."  
  
"It's Yevon. Anything is possible."  
  
Auron laughed, leaning closer to me. "And what of Corone?"  
  
Here I faltered slightly; my twin sister had a life I envied. "She married, of course," I said slowly, watching the stars' reflection in the water. "She and Jacan are so cute together. They have two little boys--Joram, who's 6, and Rylan, who's 2. I spend most of my time watching them, giving Corone some time to herself."  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"No, not really. Just... wistful." I glanced sideways at him; it was my turn to change the subject. "Did you really see Jecht's Zanarkand?"  
  
He reached out, lacing his fingers with mine. "It was... so different than Spira, Katra. The city was always lit, even at night, and there were always so many people in the streets... Zanarkand never sleeps. I... I wish I could have shown you."  
  
Silence hung between us, silence that before would have been filled with soft kisses and gentle touches. That was gone now; I was uncertain if it would ever come back again. Sadness threatened to overwhelm me; already I could feel the pressure welling in my chest. The only way Auron could travel to Zanarkand was as an unsent... I had to know, I couldn't let myself believe in foolish hopes and fallen dreams. Tugging on his hand, I whispered, "Auron..."  
  
"What is it, Katra?" Auron stepped closer to me, closing the gap between us. We were less than a foot apart, he was close enough to hold me, kiss me, catch me...  
  
My voice alongside my heart. "Auron... I have to know... if you are still..."  
  
"Unsent?" The word was rough to my ears. "Yes."  
  
That one word shattered what was left of my splintered world. My head dropped as the tears swelled behind my eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him, not even while his hands slid up to my shoulders to comfort me. "So that was why you didn't come back to Besaid," I managed to whisper, my breath coming out in gasps.  
  
"I didn't want my presence to hurt you." Auron's voice was as broken as mine, the words spoken into my ear. "With all that had happened... I couldn't go back."  
  
"Like it or not, you *have* hurt me." Almost angrily I looked up at him, part of me wanting to push him away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Do you know how hard it was just to get up every morning, in that lonely little hut, knowing that you wouldn't be there to greet me? Or seeing your sister--your identical twin--live out the dream that had once been yours?"  
  
"Katra--"  
  
Ignoring Auron's protest, I barreled on. "And now you're here, smiling at me as if the last ten years had been nothing but a bad dream, but it all happened, Auron, I know it did. There's no turning back, for either of us." I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "What were you going to do? Ask Yuna to send you before she defeats Sin?"  
  
"When she no longer needs me, and my promise to Braska is fulfilled, yes," Auron admitted quietly.  
  
Braska... damn him for having a kind soul, and damn him for having Auron's loyalty! "But what about your promise to me?" I asked, almost begging. "You promised me right here, in Macalania, that you'd stay with me forever. You weren't the only one who died that day on Mount Gagazet... my spirit went with you, and your memory has done nothing but haunt me ever since!"  
  
I turned away from him then, watching the lake's waters gently lap against the edge of the woods, hoping to calm down and not quite succeeding. Auron said nothing, but I could feel him hovering behind me, his presence both helping and hindering my efforts.  
  
Finally, I said, the control in my voice amazing even myself, "I can't lose you again, Auron. I've just found you, and if I have to watch you go a second time--" I gulped for air, the sobs barely contained in my chest. "I won't survive, Auron, I just know it."  
  
"I never left you, Katra, not really." I could feel Auron's breath on my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Since the day I met you, you've had all of me, heart and soul. There's nothing in the world that can change that. I've always loved you, Katra, and I always will."  
  
I could barely whisper the words. "Then even though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..."  
  
My knees could no longer hold me, and I collapsed to the ground as the sobs racked my body. Auron still loved me, and I still loved him, but he was unsent--the mere thought of his sending was too much to bear. The depression was starting to take hold of me again, when I should, in theory, be happy for the first time in ten years. I couldn't face the idea of losing Auron again...  
  
Slowly I felt a pair of arms wind about me, pulling back towards something hard, something stable. It took a moment for me to realize that Auron was kneeling behind me, holding me, that it was him who kissed my neck gently, him who pressed a face wet with tears into my shoulder. He knew his inevitable fate, and it killed him as much as it killed me. Together we cried, holding on for dear life on the shore of Lake Macalania, our future uncertain except for Auron's end.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of my tears, I remembered being grateful that Tidus and Yuna were unable to see us cry.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: So, good update? Please read and review, it's really appreciated!  
  
And... if the next section is from Rikku's POV, would you guys be really mad? Let me know what you think, and then I'll decide what to do from there. 


	10. Rikku Macalania Woods

Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. sobs However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me.  
  
This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor.  
  
Sorry about the LOOOONG time between updates. You'd think I'd have more time to write now that the semester's over, but that little thing called work always seems to get in the way.  
  
Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
"Kiss From a Rose" Part Ten  
  
Copyright 2003-2004 by Amie Martin

Rikku--Macalania Woods

I hated waiting. I wanted to get up, I wanted to go, I wanted to do something, anything, to end this boredom.  
  
Absentmindedly, I fiddled with the clasps of my claw as I stared into the fire. Everyone was preoccupied with our discoveries in Bevelle and what would happen to Yuna's pilgrimage. It wasn't as if these thoughts didn't plague me, just that my point of view was so radically different from the others—I didn't see the situation like they did.  
  
To me, Yevon had always been corrupt. The religion was a means of brainwashing and controlling the people of Spira, making it so no one could even think for themselves. The Al Bhed broke free from all of that, showing that life was possible without living in the shadow of Yevon. My people were hated, despised, for merely showing Spira a new way of life. I believed in my people, and I knew we'd survive no matter what Yevon threw at us. My father, Cid, rallied the Al Bhed together, and even with the destruction of our Home, we would not go quietly into the night.  
  
But Yuna, Lulu, Wakka... the temple had been such an important part of their lives. Yuna was even ready to die for her beliefs. That one point of stability was gone for them now, just like when the Guado destroyed my Home. Where they—where the party—would go from here would decide everything for us.  
  
Personally, I wished that Yuna would just give up her pilgrimage and go back to Besaid. I couldn't see my own cousin sacrificed just so the rest of Spira could be happy. Yuna deserved that happiness too, more than anyone in Spira. There had to be some way to defeat Sin forever with anyone having to die...  
  
"Rikku, stop fidgeting," Lulu said, sitting beside me.  
  
Pouting, I glanced over at the black mage, her pale face illuminated by the fire. "I can't help it," I answered glumly, resting my chin in my hands.  
  
"Try to get some rest," Lulu suggested. Part of me expected her to scold me, but her voice was softer, almost sisterly. She seemed distracted, and I figured it probably had something to do with Yevon. Everything in Spira, it seemed, always led back to Yevon. "Who knows when we will be able to rest like this again?"  
  
"I've got too much on my mind to be sleepy just yet." The flames danced before my eyes, the sparks flying up into the clear night sky. "What do you think Yunie will do about her pilgrimage?"  
  
"I... do not know. It is Yuna's decision, no one else's." Lulu shook her head. "If I know Yuna, she will continue. This... has been her goal for so long now."  
  
My face fell. "But Yunie will die," I whispered.  
  
Lulu said nothing; it was a truth none of us wanted to admit, even to ourselves. There had to be some way to keep Yuna from dying in the Final Summoning, I just knew it. It was only a matter of time until we found it, but time was the one thing we didn't have...  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Auron and Lulu's aunt Katralina emerged from the woods to the left of the campsite. Both kept their heads down, and Auron's collar seemed to be covering more of his face than usual. He murmured something to Katralina that I couldn't quite hear before turning away and leaving her.  
  
Katralina watched his back for a few seconds before approaching the fire, moving to stand beside where Lulu sat. "Lulu," she said to her niece, "you should talk to Wakka, make sure he's all right."  
  
"Isn't Wakka on the first watch?" Lulu looked up, her face out of my line of sight, keeping me from seeing her expression.  
  
"Auron's gone to take his place." Katralina's voice softened as she said Auron's name, something I hadn't expected, and I was surprised that she didn't call him Sir like everyone else. "You know more than anyone how recent... events have affected him. He'll need someone to talk to."  
  
Lulu stood to face her aunt, and it was then that I really started to notice the similarities between the two. Everything had been so crazy in Bevelle that I honestly did not have the time to take it all in, including Yuna's newest guardian. Katralina and Lulu were the same height and shared the same dark hair, pale skin, and delicate facial features, but where Lulu's eyes were a smoldering red, Katralina's were a bright blue. Those blue eyes spoke of maturity and the weight of time, even more so than Lulu's did. Part of me felt as if I were intruding, witnessing a conversation that had nothing to do with me. It only served to emphasize how young I really was, and I wasn't sure I liked the feeling.  
  
"Do you think it will help?" Lulu was asking as I snapped out of my reverie.  
  
"He'll appreciate it, I'm sure." Katralina laid a hand on Lulu's arm. "Go to him. I'll still be here when you return."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Lulu headed down the same path Auron had taken, lifting up the hem of her belted skirt as she went to keep it from dragging in the dirt. It took me a moment to realize that I was all alone with Katralina, guardian and black mage as well as a former summoner. What was I to say to her? The woman, like her niece, could be intimidating, and I was sure she knew it.  
  
Adding another log to the fire, Katralina took Lulu's seat, staring into the flames. Even the way she sat seemed graceful, the folds of her blue dress and black coat draped to the ground. Vainly I wished I had that poise, that composure.  
  
Finally, I blurted out, "Lulu looks like you," and mentally I wanted to smack myself for speaking without thinking. Wasn't there something better, more intelligent I could have said?  
  
The older woman chuckled, and her smile seemed a little sad. "Hello to you, too, Rikku," Katralina said, shifting so that she sat facing me. "Lulu looks like her mother, and her mother and I look like our mother."  
  
"She's never talked about her family." My anxiousness eased a little, and I grew more talkative. "What's her name? Lulu's mom, I mean."  
  
"Sephi. Her name was Sephi."  
  
Katralina grew quiet, the glow of the fire reflecting in her eyes. I knew in a flash what had happened, the same thing that happened to nearly everyone in Spira. "She was killed by Sin." It wasn't a question, because I already knew the answer.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Sin. Lulu was only 5, and I was 15. That day... changed everything."  
  
I glanced over at her, a woman who was no longer so much as intimidating as she was guarded, a woman who had seen much and lived to regret most of it. "What did you do?" I didn't think Katralina would be mad at me for asking.  
  
"What needed to be done, of course." The burden of time was inscribed in her eyes. "My brothers, my sister, and I—we took Lulu in, we raised her as our own. And I... I had the summoner's gift, and I vowed that I would use it."  
  
"For a moment there, I forgot you were a summoner."  
  
My comment made her smile, just a little. "I'd almost rather that you forgot," she said wryly. "I was a summoner for the wrong reasons. Destroying Sin... would not bring my sister back. It wouldn't bring me revenge."  
  
"Then, what are the right reasons?" I gestured helpless towards the sky, searching for the right words. "Yuna is ready to die for her beliefs. She'll bring the Calm, and everyone will be happy, but she'll still be dead, you know? Summoners shouldn't be sacrificed like that."  
  
"I agree, Rikku. But there's something else you have to realize as well." Katralina's voice was low but warm, without the harsh reprimand I might have expected from a former summoner. "When you become a summoner, you know what the cost will be. Yuna made that decision for herself, and no one can force her to change her mind."  
  
A small tear streaked down my cheek, and I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying. "But... I don't want Yunie to die!"  
  
"If there's a way to stop Sin and keep her alive, we'll find it, I'm sure of it." Katralina brushed the tear away from my face. "Yuna is very lucky to have guardians who know the road ahead. It's not the first pilgrimage for Auron, Lulu, Wakka, and myself, and you and Kimahri have knowledge of the world at large. We can defeat Sin... we just have to believe."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't have knowledge of anything. I'm just a little kid who came along for the ride." On a whim, I added, "And Auron... is a big meanie! He's so gruff and stern and he has no idea how to have fun!"  
  
Katralina burst out laughing, clasping a hand over her mouth. "I should tell him you said that."  
  
"No, no! I don't want him mad at me!" I panicked for a moment before I realized that Katralina was joking. Surprised and relieved, I settled back in my seat as comfortably as I could.  
  
Quieting a bit, Katralina reached up and tilted my chin up, so I was forced to look at her. "Rikku, your youth is your gift," she said softly "You and Tidus make us laugh when there's nothing to laugh about, and no matter what happens, you still manage to smile. That's a precious gift, so don't ever lose it."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Our conversation was interrupted by the return of Tidus and Yuna, followed closely by Lulu and Wakka. Kimahri hovered behind, keeping a lookout over the campsite. Katralina stood to greet them, and, after nodding to her niece, turned to face Yuna. "Have you come to a decision?" the former summoner asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Yuna seemed quiet but determined. "Where is Sir Auron?"  
  
"He's on watch, ya?" Wakka answered, scratching the back of his head. "What did you decide?"  
  
Yuna gazed over the campsite. Unconsciously, I held my breath, desperately hoping she'd chosen to go back to Besaid. Unlikely, but it didn't hurt to hope...  
  
"We leave at dawn," she said, the breath rushing out of my lungs at the knowledge that the pilgrimage would continue. "Everyone... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You're not to blame for the corruption of Yevon," Katralina reassured her. Glancing at each of us, she said, "It's time for bed, I think, if we are to be rested for the morning."  
  
As I set up my bedroll, I thought back to Katralina's words. I had spent most of our journey wanting to be more like Lulu—cool, calm, collected, mature. I saw my lack of experience as a hindrance, not a gift. Did everyone in the part see me this way? I wondered to myself. Or is it my Al Bhed heritage that made me feel this different? It was definitely something for me to think about in the days to come.  
  
Looking up, I caught Katralina's eye and silently mouthed the words "Thank you" to her, hoping she would understand my gratitude. She showed me just one more side to the pilgrimage, and I wanted her to know that her efforts were appreciated.  
  
I smiled as she mouthed "You're welcome" back.

A/N: A short section, yes, and perhaps not really worth the time it took for me to write it out. I intended to show some of what Rikku was going through during the journey, an outsider's opinion of Katralina (Rikku and Tidus are the only characters who did not have some knowledge of her prior to the pilgrimage, and Tidus' opinion has more less been shown already), as well as explain the idea of summoners sacrificing themselves. I'm not sure if I captured Rikku's personality as well as I could have.  
  
Let me know what you think; reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.


	11. Auron Macalania Woods

_Disclaimer: Nope, Final Fantasy X belongs to Squaresoft. sobs However, original characters (my summoner and her party) belong to me._

_This is my first FFX fanfic and reviews are greatly appreciated. I've always thought that Auron was a closet romantic (especially when he was younger), but to reveal it would take so much away from his bad ass demeanor._

_Working two jobs and schoolwork mean that my time for writing went down the drain, no lie. But I am trying, so I guess that's got to count for something._

_Also, this story will roughly follow the game up until Bevelle, but I won't be writing out each and every scene. The story will contain spoilers, so if you've beaten the game and/or don't care to be surprised, please read on._

_Read and enjoy!_

_"Kiss From a Rose" Part Eleven_

_Copyright 2003-2004 by Amie Martin_

Auron--Macalania Woods

The campsite was quiet when I returned from my watch, a few coals all that remained of the center fire. Having sent Kimahri to take my place, I knew what I should be doing—even the unsent required sleep. But the guardian in me remained restless; after Yevon's recent betrayal, I knew we had to be prepared for anything.

Adding another log to the fire, I surveyed the campsite silently, looking for unseen dangers but also acknowledging the changes that had occurred in my absence. Tidus and Yuna slept close to one another; I smiled behind my collar, glad the two of them had at least one moment of happiness. Lulu and Wakka were close together as well, but their relationship was one I could only speculate about. I'd have to ask someone else about what had happened...

Slowly, my eyes drifted to Katralina's sleeping form, curled up on the other side of the fire. I watched her peaceful form for several moments, the flames casting a warm glow over her pale face. I was surprised to note that she lacked a blanket; instead her coat unbuttoned and spread out over her, just like she had that night at the inn at Djose. Scanning over the party, I spotted Rikku next to Yuna, a bright blue blanket laid over her, and I knew Katralina's mark when I saw it.

My steps were quiet as I moved to her side; the last thing I wanted to do was to wake her. I crouched beside her, watching her chest rise and fall in steady, even breaths. Even in sleep, Katralina, my Katra, was beautiful. The years had been kind to her, although I knew how much pain she had seen...

I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms, holding her as if the past ten years had never happened. But something held me back—the knowledge that I was the one person who had the ability to bring her the greatest happiness, but also the greatest sorrow. For ten years, I had found myself torn between three promises; my promise to Braska, to take care of Yuna; my promise to Jecht, to take care of Tidus; and my promise to Katra herself...

My loyalty to Braska hadn't ended with his death. When Jecht, the Final Aeon, killed Braska after bringing the Calm... I lost it. I let my youth, my anger, and my recklessness get the best of me, and I returned to Zanarkand, determined to avenge Braska's and Jecht's deaths. I promised Katra I would return...

But I broke my promise. I vaguely remembered crawling down Mount Gagazet after Yunalesca had finished me, how Katra had found me... Her tears had broken my heart. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, I wanted to say how much I loved her, but I physically couldn't form the words. It wasn't long before the darkness consumed me.

When I awoke, in an alley in Jecht's Zanarkand, I knew immediately that I was unsent. A note in my pocket told me where to find Jecht's son, but beyond that, there was nothing, nothing from Katralina at all. Ten years later, when Sin attacked Zanarkand and I finally returned to Spira, I knew I could never return to Besaid. I was dead to Katra, and could only hope she had found a way to move on. No matter what, I would not cause her any more pain, not if I could help it.

And yet here she was, still putting her life in danger to see Sin defeated. At least, I thought that was Katra's motive; to be honest, I couldn't really say. I should have seen from the start that Lulu was Katra's niece; the family resemblance alone was enough to give it away. I should have guessed, should have known she'd be here...

Katralina moaned in her sleep, shifting towards the fire and drawing her coat closer to her body. As she moved, something on her hand caught my eye, glittering in the firelight. Curious, I leaned in for a better look, and had to stop myself from gasping when I realized what it was.

It had a large, clear stone in the center with two smaller stones on either side, one stone a bright blue while the other was a deep crimson red. The flames flickered in the stones, glinting off of the silver setting. It looked as perfect now as it did ten years ago... I couldn't believe she still had it, much less actually wear it. After everything I had put her through...

Katra still wore her wedding ring.

She still thought of herself as my wife.

I hung my head, letting the realization sink in. Here I had told her that my heart had never left her side, while secretly I feared what she could and should have done—moved on with her life. She still considered herself bound to me, bound to her promise, choosing to her life as a widow... I should have known this would be her choice.

Once upon a time, my fears about Katra had been similar... but with a drastically different twist...

_Flashback_

"You should get some sleep, Auron."

Braska's voice, although quiet, echoed in the otherwise silent night. I jumped a little, startled out of my thoughts, and it was a moment before I recovered. "It is you who should be resting, my Lord," I answered.

He smiled as he sat down beside me. "I think I'll manage." He looked out over the campsite; for protection, our party had joined Katralina's for the night, and Jecht and Othello had agreed to keep watch. I followed Braska's gaze, my eyes lingering on Katra, sound asleep between Corone and Ziletto. "What is it that keeps you awake?" Braska asked.

"I was... just thinking."

"I see." Braska glanced over at Katralina and smiled, almost knowingly. "You think about her."

Feeling the blush creep into my cheeks, I simply nodded. I didn't quite trust myself to speak, lest Katra woke and heard us discussing her.

"You should be with her, now, but you are not. Tell me, what is it about her that troubles you?"

I stared down at my clenched fists, thinking back to my earlier conversation with Katra at the spring. While I knew her heart would not leave me, death was an entirely different subject... "She is a summoner."

"Not all summoners succeed, Auron. Only a chosen few make it all the way to Zanarkand."

"But she is determined." I looked over at him. "And so are you."

A few moments passed before Braska answered. "You cannot choose destiny," he said slowly, "it is destiny that chooses you. We both know the sacrifice that will be asked of us, and we are willing to make it."

"But... my Lord, I don't understand." I struggled to find the words, not wishing to sound anguished in front of Braska. "She won't give up her idea of revenge, even though she knows it'll end in her death. Even though--" Stopping short, I couldn't finish my sentence: Even though she knows I will be waiting for her.

"You should support her in her quest, as you have me."

"I am, and I'm trying to." I sighed, staring back at the flames. "No one ever said it would be this difficult."

Braska chuckled softly at this. "Love never is," he said, like a wise man advising a pupil. "It is a little scary, is it not?"

"Yes... but it is not the emotion I fear. I fear... I fear that I've found her too late," I admitted quietly, my eyes searching for Katra, if only to reassure myself that she was still there. "I fear losing her... and forgetting her."

Reaching out, Braska gripped my shoulder tightly. "Trust me, it will be a very long time before you forget a woman like her," he said knowingly, rising to his feet. "Treasure this moment, Auron. Who knows how many more you might have?" With that, Braska turned and headed back towards his tent.

I watched Katra for several more minutes, thinking over what Braska had said. Katra was a summoner, yes, and we both knew what the future held for her. She was not afraid to die, and I shouldn't be afraid of her death either. It was my duty, my responsibility, my promise to make sure whatever time left was filled with happiness.

This had been her gift to me, and so it would be my gift to her.

_End Flashback_

Shaking my head, I could have laughed at the irony of it all. Ten years ago, I worried about what would happen to my world at the end of Braska's and Katra's pilgrimages, believing I would be the one who survived. If only I could have predicted our future together...

Suddenly, it all started to make sense. I understood why Katra was hesitant to open herself up to me, why she felt the need to protect her heart. There was no way to escape my fate; after the pilgrimage was over, I would be sent. We had been married for so little time—a few weeks, if I remembered correctly—and I had destroyed our chance at forever. We still had a precious few moments in the present—I had to make her see that.

Katralina moaned again, pulling her coat closer, and then I realized that she was shivering. It was a small sign of her fragility, a side of her not many people were allowed to see. Nodding to myself, I went to my bedroll and pulled out my blanket. I draped the crimson fabric over her lithe form, wishing I could hold her instead of watching her from afar.

On a whim, I brushed a kiss against Katra's forehead and left a shimmering blue flower beside her. When she woke in the morning, she would know that I had been there.

It was a subtle sign that I still loved her, and with any luck, Katra and I would be able to recapture at least one piece of the relationship we had lost.

_A/N: I always worry about my characterization. Here, I worry about Braska. There's not many scenes to draw on for inspiration... So I'm open to opinions on the subject._

_Also, Auron referring to Katralina by his nickname for her is supposed to refer to how intimate they've become, as compared to previous chapters. Let me know if it works in this section, or what you think. It's all good with me._

_This part had original been the first half of a longer section, but when I realized it would be better if spilt into two sections, I decided to post this one first. Hope everyone enjoyed it!_


End file.
